Uncommitted
by Hyurien92
Summary: Hubungan tanpa komitmen, itulah yang tengah dijalani oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walau sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun, tak lantas membuat keduanya merubah pondasi awal tersebut. Tapi seperti kata pepatah bahwa manusia memiliki ambang batas, dan jika salah satunya memilih untuk menyerah, masih mampukah status tersebut berdiri kokoh diantara keduanya? - sequel Uncommitted
1. Chapter 1

**Hyurien92 Present**

 **.**

 **Uncommitted**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast: Zhang Yixing and Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Litle Fluff, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rating: M (untuk setting tempat, kalimat umpatan dan adegan eksplisit)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **Inspired By: HA:TFELT - Ain't Nobody**

 **.**

 **Ide, Plot, and Beta Read by: Keycolight**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Park Chanyeol pemuda yang menganut norma kebebasan, bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang juga menganut pemahaman yang sama. Keduanya bertemu di salah satu tempat hiburan malam dan sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan. Lantas, jika perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh, mampukah keduanya menghancurkan dinding tinggi berkedok kebebasan?**

Hingar bingar lampu disko, asap rokok yang mengepul, gelak tawa yang menggelegar, serta pasangan yang tengah asyik bercumbu seakan mendominasi tempat hiburan malam tersebut. Miracle Club, merupakan salah satu tempat hiburan malam paling terkenal di Seoul. Banyak penduduk Korea Selatan yang mendatanginya, mulai dari rakyat biasa, artis, para politikus bahkan pejabat pemerintahan, hanya untuk sekadar melepas stress. Begitu pun halnya dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah asyik menyesap minuman beraroma memabukkan itu

"Kau datang lagi." Sapa salah seorang bartender berwajah oriental yang tengah asyik membersihkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya

"Sepertinya _club_ ini akan menjadi langgananku, _Hyung._ "

"Kali ini apa masalahmu, Chanyeol? Dicampakkan? Dikhianati? Atau yang paling parah ditinggal mati?"

Chanyeol hanya merotasikan bola mata. "Ayolah Yixing _Hyung_ , apa penyakit pikunmu kambuh? kau lupa kalau semua yang kaukatakan tidak ada satu pun yang masuk dalam daftar kehidupanku. Aku yang melakukan itu semua kepada mereka."

"Lantas kali ini apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari celah bibir pemuda Park tersebut. "Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru."

"Kau bosan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Begitulah. Aku merasa tidak ada tantangan selama berhubungan dengannya."

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia, bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan jika merasa bosan."

"Kyungsoo tak ingin putus. Ia tak menggubris kesepakatan kami sejak awal berpacaran. Sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang serius di antara kami."

"Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu, harusnya kau senang." timpal Yixing, tak habis pikir dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Itulah kekurangannya. Aku tidak suka pria yang monoton."

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu sinting, Park?"

Merasa tidak ada jalan keluar, Chanyeol hanya mengeram prustasi. "Baru kali ini aku menemukan lelaki seperti Kyungsoo." Racaunya dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau memberikanku segelas vodka _?_

Suara itu mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol, ia pun menelengkan kepala ke sumber suara. Dan obsidiannya langsung menangkap pemuda lain tepat di sebelahnya. Seakan ada magnet yang menariknya, pemuda tinggi itu terus memperhatikan lelaki satunya, kulit yang seputih susu dengan perawakan mungil, senyum secerah matahari, bibir semerah Ceri dan _ah_ jangan lupakan jemari lentik itu. Membuat pikiran Chanyeol melanglang buana, bagaimana rasanya jika mulut dan tangan itu melakukan, _ah_ sudahlah, sepertinya sekarang Park Chanyeol sudah gila.

"Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik, _Hyung"_

"Dan kau yang terindah, _Sweetyheart."_

"Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikkan itu Yixing _Hyung_ , rasanya aku ingin muntah." Ujarnya dengan tampang mulai jengah sementara sang bartender hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku menyayangimu." Selepas kalimat itu terlontar, pemuda itu pun berlalu tanpa menyadari sebuah senyum timpang yang tercipta untuknya.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol membuka suara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut.

" _Huh_? Siapa?"

"lelaki yang kauajak bicara tadi."

"lelaki?"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membenturkan kepala lelaki Cina itu ketembok. Tidak bisakah penyakit pikunnya itu hilang malam ini. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan _Hyung_ -nya ini kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Jadi itu namanya? _Hm,_ terdengar manis."

"Jika yang kaumaksud adalah pria yang kupanggil _Sweetheart_ tadi, namanya adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

" _Ok_ , aku ingat namanya. Tidak perlu kauulangi."

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan namanya?"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan membakar Yixing hidup-hidup

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dan menatap pria tinggi di depannya. Alisnya pun mengernyit merasa tak yakin bahwa dirinya lah yang diajak bicara pria tinggi tersebut.

"Kau bicara padaku?" ujarnya polos

"Apakah ada orang lain yang duduk disini selain dirimu?" balasnya sarkartis

"Oh maaf, kurasa pikiranku sedang kacau."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Jeda Sejenak."Jadi, bisakah aku duduk di sini?"

"Ini tempat umum, siapapun bisa duduk di situ."

 _Menarik_ , batin Chanyeol, diam-diam mengulum senyum timpang.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau orang baru?" yang lebih tinggi membuka suara.

"Tidak juga, hanya tidak terlalu sering."

"Perkenalkan, aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Dan aku, Byun-"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu namamu" Chanyeol menjawab santai sedangkan Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Apakah aku seterkenal itu, hingga pemuda yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya mengetahui namaku? Biar kutebak, kau juga mengetahui alamat rumahku." Si mungil berujar acuh sembari menyesap minuman di hadapannya.

"Perlu kauketahui Tuan Byun, aku tahu namamu dari Yixing _Hyung_ , dan alamat rumahmu, maaf. aku tidak tertarik mengetahuinya dari orang lain, kecuali jika aku ingin memerkosamu."

" _Wow_ , kau terus terang sekali, Mr. Park. _I like it_."

Sebuah seringaian kecil pun diberikan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari seringaian lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya kau sering datang ketempat ini, Tuan Park"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja, itu terdengar lebih akrab. Bukankah begitu, Baekhyun?

" _No problem_."

"Jadi, Chanyeol, alasan apa yang membawamu menghabiskan malam-malammu di tempat ini?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, "Alasannya seperti mereka yang datang. Salah satunya kebebasan." kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Lalu, apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini? Kalau kuperhatikan, agaknya kau bukan pria kesepian yang mencari hubungan _one night stand."_

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya melepas lelah, kurasa. Terkadang manusia perlu mencari pelarian."

"Jangan katakan kau baru saja dicampakkan gadismu!"

" _I'm Bottom, by the way_ "

Chanyeol langsung tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Kau apa?" ulangnya sekadar memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi normal.

"Kurasa aku bisa membuktikannya padamu di kamar apa posisiku. Dan bisa kupastikan desahanku akan membuatmu mabuk."

 _Pemuda mungil ini begitu terus terang. Baiklah kuikuti permainanmu, Manis._

" _Well_ , aku akan senang menerimanya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, Sayang. Karena aku sedang tidak bergairah."

" _Whenever you want, Baby."_

"Baiklah, Baekhyun ijinkan aku mengantarmu setelah ini." Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana, merasa udara di sekelilingnya semakin panas. Entah apakah itu karena suara desahan-desahan nikmat yang ia dengar di dalam kepalanya atau karena ucapan frontal pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi, harus Chanyeol akui segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya

"Kau mencoba merayuku?"

"Hanya jika kau bersedia. Atau, aku perlu memaksa?" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka dipaksa." Tantang Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual yang menjilati bibirnya

"Sepertinya kau lelaki yang terlalu berterus terang."

"Untuk apa menjadi orang lain, kalau aku sendiri menikmati diriku."

"Dan jangan salahkan aku jika pengendalian diriku runtuh hingga berbalik menyerangmu detik ini juga."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Kau pria yang menarik."

" _As well as you_."

Selanjutnya hanya terjadi obrolan ringan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, layaknya sahabat keduanya pun tak segan-segan menceritakan kehidupan mereka. Dari situ keduanya mengetahui jika masing-masing memiliki beberapa kesamaan; gaya hidup yang bebas. Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah tipe pria yang tak pernah bertahan dengan satu pria. Bak gayung bersambut, Baekhyun juga mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun tengah mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai hidup prosaisnya yang lebih banyak ia habiskan di tempat-tempat hiburan malam.

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alis, meminta Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimat.

"Kupikir aku tertarik padamu."

Rahang Baekhyun lantas terkatup. Maniknya kini mencermati raut wajah lelaki jangkung tersebut, mencari kepastian atas penyataannya. "Lalu?" tanyanya sembari berdeham.

"Aku ingin kita pacaran." Balasnya enteng.

Baekhyun mendengus, menganggap penuturan Chanyeol hanya kelakar belaka. "Lucu sekali, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku serius." Ujarnya rendah, menatap lurus ke dalam netra Baekhyun. "Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang berkomitmen. Dan dari ceritamu, aku pun tahu kau memiliki pemahaman yang hampir mirip denganku. Jadi kesepakatannya, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran tapi hubungan ini sama sekali tak mengikat? Kau boleh memiliki kekasih lain dan melakukan semuanya tanpa persetujuanku. Tapi jika aku membutuhkanmu, atau jika kau membutuhkanku, kita harus selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Cukup adil, bukan?" terangnya, berharap Baekhyun mulai mempertimbangkan ajakan berkencannya.

Pemuda itu bergeming selama beberapa saat. Ia merenungkan segalanya. Ajakan Chanyeol terdengar menyenangkan. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan jika berpacaran. Baekhyun tak suka kepastian. Ia tak pernah menargetkan seperti apa masa depan yang diinginkan. Seorang Byun Baekhyun menyukai petualangan. Ia tak diam pada satu tempat dan akan cepat merasa bosan jika harus bertahan dengan satu laki-laki seumur hidupnya.

Namun entah bagaimana, ajakan Chanyeol sedikit banyak menarik atensinya. Bukankah ini seperti simbiosis mutualisme bagi keduanya? Kendati Baekhyun suka berganti-ganti pasangan, tetapi tak pernah sekali pun ia mengencani lebih dari satu pria dalam satu waktu. Dan mencoba hal baru adalah hobinya.

"Kau masih di sana?" tanya Chanyeol, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Baekhyun terkesiap, lantas melempar senyum paksa. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Lelaki itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh kerah kemeja lelaki jangkung tersebut, lalu berkata dalam intonasi rendah, "kalau begitu kita pacaran."

Senyum lapang sontak megukir paras rupawan Chanyeol. ia menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan lebarnya. "Pilihan yang tepat."

"Baiklah, Tuan Park." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menarik diri menjauh. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau tahu angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian memberitahukan alamat rumahnya. Setelahnya Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari menyusul pemuda satunya.

Selama perjalanan acap kali terdengar tawa renyah dari keduanya, bahkan mereka sempat bertukar nomor ponsel. Padatnya jalanan kota Seoul tidak membuat kedua anak adam tersebut terusik. Mungkin karena alunan musik klasik yang menemani,baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun justru merasakan ketenangan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol membuka suara

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Senyum manis terukir di bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Selamat malam." Lanjutnya kemudian, keluar dari Maybach Landaulet putih tersebut tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol juga ikut keluar dari pintu satunya. Baru saja lelaki mungil itu berniat melewati pagar rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika suara lain memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol sembari menghampiri lelaki itu. "Kau melupakan ponselmu." Ujarnya dengan sebuah ponsel yang tergenggam.

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa memasukannya ketika kita bertukar nomor tadi." Cicitnya hening sejenak."Baiklah, aku harus masuk. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Baekhyun pun memutar badan dan berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya, namun karena jalanan yang licin akibat diguyur hujan, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

Waktu seakan terhenti, kedua anak adam tersebut ikut terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain seakan menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Tubuh yang saling memeluk menghantarkan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Dan dalam jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol baru menyadari jika Baekhyun memiliki tahi lalat kecil di sisi atas bibir merahnya. Parasnya begitu indah bak pahatan tangan sang dewa. Dan jangan lupakan bibir yang tengah terbuka itu, seakan menggodanya untuk segera menyesapnya.

Entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, jarak keduanya pun semakin dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan embusan napas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya serta aroma tembakau yang tercium olehnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti bibir keduanya bertemu sebelum suara dering ponsel Chanyeol menghancurkan semuanya, tak ayal hal itu membuat keduanya tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukan. Lelaki tinggi tersebut langsung menggeser layer ponselnya dan menemukan deretan kalimat yang ada kemudian memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya, tanpa ada niatan untuk membelas pesan singkat tersebut. Alis Baekhyun mengernyit, namun memilih untuk bersikap acuh.

"Aku akan mengirimimu pesan besok." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka akibat insiden tak sengaja tersebut. "Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung berbalik arah memasuki Maybach Landaulet putihnya, kemudian segara berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang tengah mengeringkan surai hitamnya. Ia pun segera meraih ponsel putih tersebut

 _Dari;_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subjek; makan siang_

 _Kau ada acara siang nanti? Kebetulan saat ini aku ada di sekitar tempat tinggalmu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Itu pun jika kau tak keberatan._

Senyum tipis terukir di celah bibir Bakehyun, dengan semangat lelaki mungil itu membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

 _Ke:_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subjek: Tentu_

 _Jika kau tak keberatan menjemputku, tentu aku akan mereima ajakanmu. Apakah ini kencan pertama kita? Hehehehe_

Selang beberapa menit balasan pesan pun di terimanya

 _Dari_ _ **: Park Chanyeol**_

 _Bisa diartikan seperti itu. Kau ingin aku menjemputmu mengguanakan apa? Kereta kuda?_

 _Ke :_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Apapun yang kau punya, seandainya berjalan kaki pun aku pasti terima_

Terkirim

 _Dari :_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Baiklah, kujemput jam satu siang. Tunggu aku, Princess._

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun. "Dasar perayu" racaunya dengan pipi yang mengembung, kemudian melemparkan ponsel tersebut ke atas tempat tidur karena merasa tidak perlu membalas rayuan gombal pemuda bermarga Park itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul satu siang bel pintu rumah Baekhyun berbunyi, pemuda itu pun segera membuka pintu yang langsung dihadapkan dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kekehan renyah langsung terlontar dari bibir tipisnya tatkala mendapati bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang memberikan mawar tersebut.

"Apa begini caramu untuk menarik perhatian seseorang?" ujarnya sambil menyuruh Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. "Duduklah." lanjutnya.

"Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak. Tergantung siapa lawanku." timpal Chanyeol setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di atas sofa berwarna coklat itu.

"Perayu ulung." Cibir Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan oleh Chanyeol. Dan yang bertubuh kecil segera berlalu tanpa mengindahkan protesan yang hendak diucapkan oleh pemuda satunya.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Makanan Italia, barangkali?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Ayo!"

Dan keduanya pun berjalan beriringan memasuki Lamborghini Veneno yang terparkir di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sempat berdecak kagum saat melihat mobil mewah tersebut, dan Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki udik yang tidak mengetahui dunia otomotif. Setidaknya dia mengikuti _trend_ mobil terbaru, dan Baekhyun berani bertaruh untuk mendapatkan mobil semewah ini, dirinya harus rela berpuasa selama satu tahun penuh. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatakan ingin kujemput menggunakan apapun yang kupunya. Ya sudah, kugunakan saja mobil ini."

Delikan tajam langsung diterima Chanyeol yang mana hal itu justru membuatnya semakin suka menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kau idiot atau bagaimana, Park? Apa harus memakai mobil semewah ini? Kau ingin pamer, _huh_?"

Alih-alih tersinggung, Chanyeol justru melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tenanglah, masih ada deretan mobil seperti ini di garasi rumahku." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan ringan di kepalanya.

 **.**

The Kitchen, Salvatore Cuomo menjadi tempat makan siang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, terletak di lingkungan elite Sinsa-dong, satu dari sekian banyak tempat Fashion terkenal di Seoul. Keduanya pun segera memesan makanan yang ada di dalam daftar menu. Dan lima belas menit kemudian pesanan pun tersaji, tanpa membuang waktu keduanya lantas menyantap hidangan yang ada, sambil diiringi obrolan ringan dari keduanya.

"Chanyeol?" sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan kedua anak adam itu, yang lebih tinggi menolehkan kepala kesumber suara. Tampang bosan langsung diberikan Chanyeol saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." ucapnya malas. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan alis melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang makan siang, kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku 'kan bisa menemanimu."

"Aku tidak sendiri, jika kau tidak buta."

Mendengar nada ketus itu, raut muka Kyungsoo yang semula berbinar seketika berubah sendu, dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi pemuda itu hanya diam, tidak mau ikut campur.

"Oh, maaf. Perkenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo." Ujar pemuda bermata bulat itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, yang diterima dengan baik oleh pemilik mata sipit itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Tidak keberatan jika aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian, bukan?" intonasi yang digunakan memang biasa tapi di telinga Chanyeol justru terkesan seperti perintah

"Tentu saja." Sahut si mungil yang satunya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari yang lebih tinggi. "Kurasa semakin banyak orang akan semakin ramai." Lanjutnya sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya merutuki ketidakpekaan Baekhyun, tak bisakah lelaki itu membaca aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya? Dan selepas kalimat persetujuan itu terlontar, Kyungsoo segera mengambil posisi di sebelah kekasihnya.

Merasa penasaran, pemuda bermata bulat itu melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun prihal kehidupannya, awalnya Baekhyun merasa risih, kenapa Kyungsoo terkesan seperti kekasih yang sedang mencaritahu apakah kekasihnya tengah berselingkuh? Namun, karena ia masih menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan, mau tak mau lelaki itu tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Jadi, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , ada hubungan apa antara dirimu dan Chanyeol?"

"Kami-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut karena Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Cukup!" Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya diam kini menunjukkan emosinya. "Kemari kau, Baekhyun!" tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali lelaki yang dimaksud berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Karena letak meja mereka di tengah jadi Baekhyun mengitari sisi satunya untuk mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, bukan? Akan kutunjukkan."

Sebuah kecupan tepat di bibirnya membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, pikirannya langsung kosong sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Dan karena tidak ingin masuk ke dalam permainan Chanyeol, lelaki itu berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya

"Dia kekasihku." Ujar yang lebih tinggi lantang, dimana hal itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung restoran Italia tersebut

"Kau sering mencium pria lain, jadi itu tidak membuktikan apapun." sahut Kyungsoo berusaha santai, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya."Lagipula aku kekasihmu, dan aku tahu bagaimana tipe ciumanmu."

"Dengar, Kyungsoo."Ujarnya Jengah " Hubungan kita sudah berakhir tepat ketika aku memutuskanmu. Selain itu aku sekarang memiliki Baekhyun, yang jauh di atas segalanya dibanding dirimu."

"Apa bagusnya dia dibanding diriku? Secara fisik, tubuhnya sama mungilnya denganku, dan aku pun yakin desahannya tidak lebih baik dariku, bahkan kurasa lebih buruk."

Merasa dirinya direndahkan, Baekhyun mulai terpancing. "Hei, tak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit sopan pada orang yang baru beberapa menit lalu kau temui? Dan apa itu? Desahanku lebih buruk darimu? Yang benar saja!" dengan senyum mengejek. "Kalau desahanku buruk tidak mungkin Chanyeol bertahan denganku selama ini." Biar kutebak, aktifitas ranjangmu mungkin monoton hingga kekasih tampanku ini merasa bosan. Dasar amatiran" cibirnya

Sementara Baekhyun terus meracau, Chanyeol justru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak menyangka jika Baekhyun mampu mengarang mengenai hubungan mereka. Dan jangan tanyakan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, menahan segala emosi yang dirasakan. Tak memedulikan seluruh pasang mata yang memperhatikan keributan mereka.

"Oh ya?" ejek Kyungsoo sembari melipat tangan di dada dan menumpukan berat badannya di kaki kiri." Tunjukkan padaku jika kau adalah kekasih Chanyeol!" tantangnya." Jika kau berhasil meyakinkanku, maka aku akan melepas Chanyeol."

Dengusan remeh diberikan Baekhyun." Baik, jika kau-"

"Aku yang akan menunjukkan padamu Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Dan setelah ini, kuharap kau menepati janjimu. Pergi dari hidupku."

Perlahan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan mendekatkan wajahnya membuat debaran jantung si mungil berkerja dua kali lebih cepat. Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Dan mata sipit itu pun tertutup ketika ia merasakan sesuatu bertekstur lembut mencumbu bibirnya. Tak ada isapan, apalagi perang lidah, hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang tercipta. Tetapi, Chanyeol sadar betul Kyungsoo tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ciuman seperti ini. Mengikuti Instingnya, lelaki itu akhirnya memberikan ciuman menuntut kepada Bekhyun, seakan mengerti, yang lebih pendek membuka mulutnya dan mempersilakan lidah Chanyeol bermain didalamnya. Bunyi khas cumbuan terdengar, namun seakan terbuai dengan kelembutan bibir masing-masing, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada satu pun yang berniat mengakhirinya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang pada awalnya hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Kyungsoo, justru terlena oleh permainannya sendiri.

Keduanya terus berbagi cumbuan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, jika dilihat secara sepintas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Tangan kekar Chanyeol yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu erat. Dan tangan Baekhyun yang mengalung di leher pria satunya. Merasa kalah, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak, meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah bercumbu mesra tanpa menyadari kepergiannya.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sebelum yang lebih tinggi memutuskan ciumannya namun tidak melebarkan jarak bibir keduanya, dan dengan kening yang saling menempel.

"Kurasa, dia sudah pergi." Bisik Baekhyun

"Aku tidak perduli." Ujar lelaki satunya kemudian melebarkan jarak keduanya.

"Kau egois, bisa-bisanya kau menggunakanku untuk memutuskan kekasihmu. Dan apa itu tadi, kau menciumku sembarangan, Tuan Park."

"Bicaramu seakan-akan kau tidak menikmati ciumanku saja." Ejek Chanyeol telak yang berhasil membungkam Baekhyun.

"Tapi, di luar itu, harus kuakui. _You're a good kisser_ " ujar Baekhyun sembari menjilat bibir keringnya.

"Dan kau, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Desahanmu lebih hebat dari Kyungsoo?"

"Kau ingin membuktikannya?" tantang si mungil

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik "Kelak, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan membuktikan ucapanmu. Akan kubuat kau mendesah nikmat di bawah kungkunganku. Dan menyebut namaku di setiap rintihanmu." Suaranya serak dan dalam

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, karena demi Tuhan, suara Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuatnya terkesan lebih seksi. Dan jangan lupakan seringaian yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menerjang tubuh jangkung itu dan melumat bibirnya ganas, tapi tentu saja akal sehatnya masih waras hingga tak perlu melakukan pikiran kotornya. Dengan seringaian yang tak kalah memesona sekaligus menggoda di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya berucap.

"Dan aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba, _Dobby._ Buktikan kalau kau memang bisa membuatku sinting meneriakkan namamu." Disertai dengan kerlingan nakal dari mata sipitnya sementara jari lentiknya bermain-main di sekitar dada Chanyeol, tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki satunya tengah menahan hasrat untuk menerjang Baekhyun detik itu juga.

Tangan Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan jari Baekhyun didadanya. "Tidak akan lama lagi, _Sweetheart_ " lantas menarik si pemilik tangan hingga membentur dada bidangnya lalu kembali meraup bibir mungil itu seakan menjadi candu untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa beberapa bulan telah terlewati, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap berjalan sesuai kesepakatan, tak ada yang akan melarang jika salah satunya membawa pria lain di hadapan masing-masing. Tanpa komitmen, itulah yang mendasari hubungan keduanya. Walau demikian, Chanyeol tetap memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, jika yang lebih mungil membutuhkan Chanyeol, maka pemuda itu akan selalu ada untuknya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan selama itu pula, Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang penyayang serta perhatian, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk kekasihnya. Baekhyun yakin ada faktor yang menuntun Chanyeol hingga ia bersikap seperti sekarang. Ingin rasanya pemuda Byun itu mengorek informasi tentang Chanyeol, namun seakan tersadar dengan posisinya, niatan itu pun harus ditelan bulat-bulat.

 **.**

Perhatian, kasih sayang, serta perlakuan-perlakuan yang diterima, perlahan membuat Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya. Sering kali ia merasa cemburu jika Chanyeol bersama pria lain dan berakhir dengan mengabaikannya. Hubungan yang awalnya hanya untuk kesenangan kini berubah menjadi keinginan untuk memiliki. Entah kapan perasaan itu tumbuh, yang jelas saat ini Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

"Baek, Apa kau percaya setiap orang pasti memiliki masa lalu yang kelam?" ucap Chanyeol di suatu malam ketika mereka berada di balkon rumah Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku percaya, karena dengan begitu mereka bisa menjadi lebih baik." Timpal si mungil berusaha menghalau angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku mempunyai masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, Baek."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku jika merasa tak sanggup menahannya sendiri." Baekhyun berusaha menjalankan perannya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Ujarnya Chanyeol sambil memainkan kakinya, sementara Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Dengar, Yeol, ada kalanya manusia perlu membagi masalahnya kepada orang lain. Begitu pun dengan dirimu, kau tidak bisa memikul semua beban itu sendiri. Aku berbicara disini bukan sebagai kekasihmu melainkan orang yang peduli padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup menceritakannya, Baek. Kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku."

Senyum tipis lantas diberikan Baekyun, tangannya pun perlahan terangkat menyentuh pipi kanan Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu menceritakan sekarang, aku tahu kau perlu waktu menceritakannya." Hening sejenak. "Kapanpun kau siap, Yeol." kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol karena merasa tidak sanggup membendung dinginnya angin malam yang menerjang tubuhnya, selain itu Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol perlu sendiri.

"Ini soal orangtuaku." suara itu mengentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun, kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Mereka bercerai ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun. Ayahku tukang selingkuh, setiap hari pulang dengan membawa wanita lain, tanpa memedulikan penderitaan ibuku. Awalnya ibu hanya diam menerima perlakuan ayah, tapi seperti yang kaubilang, manusia memunyai batas, begitu pun dengan ibuku. Suatu malam orangtuaku bertengkar hebat kemudian ibu pergi dari rumah tanpa membawaku dan tidak pernah kembali hingga suatu hari ibu datang dan meminta cerai."

Mendengar itu semua, Baekhyun merasa trenyuh. Tak menyangka jika di balik sifat kuat itu menyimpan kerapuhan di dalamnya. Kakinya pun perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya lembut ketika sudah berada di depan lelaki itu.

Seakan menjadi tuli, Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sejak kejadian itu, ayah semakin gila. Setiap hari selalu membawa wanita ke rumah dan berbuat hal-hal yang tidak semestinya, dan ayah juga tidak peduli lagi padaku. Pernah suatu hari aku menghubungi ibu dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak membawaku bersamanya. Ibu hanya bilang wajahku mengingatkannya akan ayah yang otomatis juga mengingatkannya akan luka yang telah ditorehkan lelaki brengsek itu karena itu ibu tidak mau membawaku."

"Dan karena pengalaman itu membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" si mungil bertanya hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan lelaki satunya.

Senyum kecut lantas diberikan Chanyeol. "Kau pikir, apa yang akan kaudapat jika seorang anak berusia sepuluh mengetahui orangtuanya bercerai? Belum lagi suara-suara aneh yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh otak kecilmu Sudah tentu mentalmu akan terguncang."

"Tapi, apa keluarga orangtuamu tidak berusaha menghiburmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perduli padaku, mereka menganggap aku pembawa sial yang menyebabkan rumah tangga anak tercinta mereka hancur."

"Bagimana bisa seperti itu. Itu bukan kesalahnmu."

"Setidaknya itulah anggapan mereka tentangku. Selama setahun aku mengalami ketidakadilan dari ayah hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah setelah umurku legal, mencoba hidup sendiri walau kau tahu apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh seoarng anak yang baru beranjak dewasa. Tapi aku tidak perduli asal aku bisa keluar dari rumah yang kuanggap neraka."

Chanyeol terus menceritakan perihal masa lalunya dan Baekhyun menatap lurus ke dalam manik kokoa Chanyeol seakan pusat gravitasinya hanya pada lelaki itu.

"Perlahan tapi pasti semua peristiwa itu membentuk karakterku dengan sendirinya. Kau boleh mengatakan aku mengalami trauma tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, hidup tanpa komitmen apapun. Aku takut jika aku mengambil komitmen, aku idak sanggup mempertahankannya dan berakhir menyakiti pasanganku. Aku tidak mau seperti ayah, Baek. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti dirinya." Pertahanannya pun runtuh, Chanyeol terisak mengeluarkan air mata yang beberapa saat lalu ditahannya. Melihat orang yang dicintainya rapuh, Baekhyun lantas memeluk Chanyeol, membelai punggungnya lembut seakan menyalurkan ketenangan untuknya."

"Menangislah, Yeol. Menangislah sesuka hatimu agar kau lega. Aku di sini untukmu."

Chanyeol terisak di pundak sempit Baekhyun, menyalurkan keluh kesah yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri, dan perlahan pemuda itu pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Tangannya mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya walau satu milisenti.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya ketika tangisannya mereda namun tak melepaskan pelukannya, seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang tatkala telinganya menangkap deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol

"Chanyeol."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku terbuka pada orang lain perihal masa laluku."

Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perut Baekhyun, ingin rasanya ia berteriak lantang menyuarakan kebahagiaannya. Gambaran-gambaran indah telah dibayangkan. Bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia. Namun semua harapannya sirna ketika mendengar deretan kalimat Chanyeol berikutnya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa berkomitmen denganmu. Ketakutanku begitu besar dan aku tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu itu. Aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu jika kita membentuk komitmen. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois dan kau pun boleh mengatakan kalau aku laki-laki bajingan tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Baek. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku bisa gila jika kau pergi dari sisiku, jadi komohon jangan tinggalkan aku

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati hidupnya terasa lengkap saat laki-laki yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya namun sebuah ketakutan menghancurkan angan indahnya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun serta meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya dan ayahnya berbeda, namun sekali lagi itu hanya sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya, karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun hanya mempererat pelukan Chanyeol kemudian berucap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Senyum lapang lantas terukir di bibir pemuda Park tersebut, ia pun semakin mempererat pelukannya di sertai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar leher Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu." Tidak menyadari jika lelaki satunya meneteskan air mata.

Sejatinya ucapan cinta Chanyeol tidak berarti apa-apa jika hubungan yang mereka jalani tanpa akhir yang pasti. Tapi biarlah Baekhyun mengalah, asalkan bisa selalu bersama Chanyeol, apapun akan diterimanya. Karena hanya Chanyeol-lah pusat kebahagiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan pintu yang cukup keras menyentak Baekhyun dari kegiatan menonton televisi. Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan tungkainya untuk membuka pintu rumah bercorak hitam tersebut.

"Chanyeol" Serunya ketika mendapati orang yang dicintainya tengah bersandar di dinding sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baekhyun." Sahut lelaki satunya dengan suara parau seraya mendongakkan kepala kemudian menunduk lagi.

Kening lelaki mungil itu mengernyit, merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol "Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" sembari mendekati pemuda tinggi itu. "Hei!" lanjutnya karena tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya sembari mencium wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?"

" _I Need You, Baek!"_ Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya, seakan Baekhyun adalah obat penenang untuknya. "Aku betul-betul membutuhkanmu."

"Apa kepalamu terantuk sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." Timpal Baekhyun berusaha memberikan lelucon. Kemudian yang lebih tinggi pun melepaskan pelukannya, saat itulah Baekhyun mencium aroma alkohol yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Kau mabuk?"

"Aku hanya minum sedikit." Kilahnya namun sesenggukkan justru menjabawab semuanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat Baekhyun lantas memapah tubuh Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, kemudian berjalan ke dapur. "Ini minumlah, itu akan meredakan rasa pening di kepalamu." Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat ke arah Chanyeol yang kemudian diterima oleh lelaki bermarga Park tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Pemuda itu segera menyesap teh tersebut, sementara Baekhyun segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyelesaikan minumannya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sepertinya. Minuman apa yang kau berikan kepadaku? rasa peningku sedikit berkurang."

"Hanya ramuan keluarga." Sahut si mungil tak acuh. "Jadi, hal apa yang membuatmu melarikan diri ke minuman keras?" tuntutnya kemudian.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayahku"

Seketika Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, bukan reaksi yang berlebihan sebenarnya mengingat lelaki itu sedikit banyak mengetahui bagaimana sosok Tuan Park dari cerita Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu'kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia mengatakan kalimat yang mebuatku marah dan menghajarnya." Dan itu membuat Baekhyun membekap mulutnya.

"Kau menghajarnya? Yang benar saja. Dia tetap ayahmu Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak peduli, bagiku dia sudah lama mati."

"Dan berakhir kau yang mabuk-mabukan seperti ini."

"Untuk menghilangkan semua kalimat sampah lelaki brengsek itu dari kepalaku, kurasa sesuatu yang wajar."

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang tercipta, keduanya seakan enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Bagi Baekhyun sendiri berduaan dengan Chanyeol dalam situasi seperti di mana yang lebih tinggi belum sadar seratus persen ini membuatnya sedikit gugup yang tanpa sadar justru sedang memilin ujung kemejanya. Ayolah, Baekhyun memang sering menggoda banyak lelaki termasuk Chanyeol tapi itu dilakukannya dikeramaian. Dalam berpacaran pun si mungil tidak pernah tidur bersama dengan kekasih-kekasinhnya.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah asyik meredakan kegugupannya, Chanyeol malah sebaliknya. Pria itu justru memperhatikan Baekhyun secara intens dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apakah pengaruh alkohol masih bersarang di kepala lelaki itu, Baekhyun yang gugup seperti ini justru terlihat menggoda di matanya. Bagaimana bibir itu terus digigit oleh sang empunya seakan menantang Chanyeol untuk segera melahapnya, dan jangan lupakan kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai Baekhyun, yang hanya melindungi tubuh dan paha bagian atasnya, hingga mempertontonkan paha mulus itu, membuat Chanyeol ingin segera bermain-main di sekitar paha tersebut.

"Baekhyun." Panggilnya dengan suara serak yang justru membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya," gugupnya

" _I want you."_

" _Huh_?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, tubuhnya langsung dirangkul oleh pemuda satunya, membuat warna merah langsung menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

" _Shit,_ aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Baek."

Dengan begitu Chanyeol segera mencumbu bibir tipis Baekhyun intens, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada. Sesekali Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir yang menjadi candu untuknya, agar sang empunya membuka mulut, sudah tentu Baekhyun bersedia melakukannya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Lenguhan, suara khas cumbuan serta saliva yang meleleh seakan menjadi saksi bisu aktifitas mereka. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, dan tanpa lelaki itu sadari tubuhnya sudah terangkat dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya.

 **.**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar menggunakan kakinya tanpa menguraikan ciuman yang ada. Lenguhan tertahan lantas di keluarkan Baekhyun ketika ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke lehernya.

"Keluarkan, Baek, aku ingin mendengar rintihanmu."

"Tidak." Kekehnya, merasa Chanyeol ingin membuktikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol pun menatap wajah yang ada di bawahnya "Buktikan padaku ucapanmu tempo hari, Byun."

"Paksa aku, Tuan Park." Tantang si mungil dengan wajah menggoda

Chanyeol pun memberikan senyum miring "Aku mencintaimu." kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sembari melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja lelaki itu. Tangannya pun segera membelai tubuh mulus di bawahnya, membuat pola acak seakan memberikan tambahan kenikmatan untuk pemuda satunya. Ciuman yang awalnya di bibir kini berpindah ke leher, bahu, dada, dan perut rata Baekhyun, meninggalkan beberapa bekas di sana dan berhasil membuat si mungil meloloskan desahannya, yang justru membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh itu. Dan malam itu lelaki tinggi itu membuktikan ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari mengusik tidur lelap Baekhyun, mata sipit itu terbuka dan mengerjap lucu membiasakan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu hendak bangun namun tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memeluk pingganggya erat, sekonyong-konyong kejadian malam itu berputar dalam ingatan Baekhyun bak sebuah film. Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajahnya, tidak mengira bahwa ia takluk dalam kekuasaan Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah lelap itu, matanya mencermati paras rupawan tersebut ,seakan mengagumi keindahannya. Namun, sekelumit kecemasan menghampirinya, apakah Chanyeol sadar saat menggagahinya? Ataukah karena pengaruh alkohol? Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun takut, setelah lelaki di sampingnya terbangun nanti, ia bersikap sebaliknya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Bolehkah, sekali saja ia berharap pada Chanyeol dan keajaiban?

Erangan kecil mengembalikan atensi Baekhyun, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepala dan langsung mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lekat, perasaan tak enak pun langsung menyerangnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf." Cicitnya dengan kepala tertunduk yang dijawab gelengan kecil dari Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

Hening sejenak.

"Ak-aku akan mandi terlebih dulu kemudian menyipakan sarapan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan kekamar mandi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

 **.**

Aroma roti panggang langsung menyerbu indra pencium Chanyeol ketika ia memasuki dapur. Disandarkannya badan tingginya di dinding dan mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membuat roti panggang tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Senandung kecil pun didendangkan pemuda mungil itu membuat Chanyeol takjub akan suara indahnya.

" _Omo_ , Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun ketika ia membalik badan terkejut akan kehadiran lelaki itu. "kemarilah! Sarapanya sudah siap." Titahnya kemudian dan Chanyeol segera mengambil tempat di depan lelaki itu." Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu, jadi aku hanya membuat roti panggang saja."

"Tidak masalah, ini pun sudah cukup." Sahut Chanyeol sembari mencomot selembar roti panggang dan mengoleskan selai kacang.

Keduanya lantas makan dengan suasana hening, tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Seakan tengah menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama keduanya berada dalam situasi canggung tersebut, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Aku sudah selesai, tinggalkan saja bekas peralatan makanmu di situ akan kubersihkan nanti." Lelaki itu lantas beranjak meninggalkan dapur

"Baekhyun!" suara itu mengehentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingat semuanya."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri unruk tidak berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mabuk saat melakukan semuanya, Baek. Aku sadar serauts persen. Jadi berhentilah berusaha menghindariku!" Kini tungkai jenjang itu berjalan menghampiri si mungil. "Aku tahu akan kecemasanmu, aku dapat memahaminya. Tapi percayalah aku ingat semuanya."

Serta merta Baekhyun membalikkan badan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Chanyeol." lirihnya yang langsung di dekap oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Berhentilah menghindariku, Baek. aku tidak sanggup. Aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu komitmen tapi aku betul-betul mencintaimu. Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku!"

Pertahanan Baekhyun akhirnya runtuh, ia pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis di dada bidang itu. Walau Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan merubah sifatnya setelah semua yang mereka lewati, tapi agaknya, itu hanya angan belaka karena pendirian Chanyeol sangat kokoh layaknya Tembok Besar Cina yang sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin dapat dihancurkan.

Seperti halnya Chanyeol yang sangat membutuhkan dirinya, ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan jika Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya, masih sanggupkah ia melihat dunia? Ataukah berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa? Yang jelas Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan sesakit apapun keadaan hatinya juga sesulit apapun rintangan yang harus dilewati, Baekhyun akan selalu ada disamping Chanyeol sesuai dengan permintaannya, karena pusat kebahagiaannya hanya ada pada diri lelaki itu.

 **END**

 _ **NOTE**_

 _ **Weel,**_ **aku tahu endingnya maksa banget, bahkan terkesan buru-buru. Tapi aku mutusin untuk mengakhiri di scene ini karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya ya jika di panjangin takutnya malah terkesan bosan, karena berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, mengingat dari awal emang udah bikin Chanyeol hidup tanpa komitmen. Tapi semoga teman-teman suka ya sama ceritanya. Hehehehe, dan mohon review karyaku yang satu ini ya.**

 **Alhamdulillah bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Special update bareng para Author favorit kalian;SilvieVienoy96; Sebut saja B; Blood type-B; JongTakGu88; Pupuputri; Cactus93; Uchanbaek 27x6, Jonah Kim feat Flameshinee; RedApplee; Myka Reien; Byun Min Hwa; Baekhyeol; Sigmame; Baekbychuu dan Oh lana. Dalam rangka memeriahkan ulang tahun beberapa Author kesayangan kita di bulan ini ;Oh Lana; Baekbychuu dan kapel gue si Cactus93. Happy Birthday semuanya,semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kita, pokoknya semua yang terbaik lah.**

 **Cek story mereka juga yah** **.**

 **Oh iya, kedepannya akan ada beberapa Author yang mutusin untuk** _ **hiatus**_ **dan itu karena siders yang terus berkembang. Mereka bukannya gila review atau gimana. Mereka hanya meminta komentar tentang karya nya. Bikin fanfic itu gak gampang lho semuanya, perlu imajinasi yang pas serta riset sana-sini untuk mengangkat tema ceritanya, aku pernah mengalaminya ketika membuat Secret Romance in Paris walau ku akui aku di bantu seseorang yang udah ku anggap adik ketika menyelesaikannya.**

 **Jadi, mohon kalian tinggalkan review di setiap karya yang kalian baca, karena itu menjadi tolak ukur bagi para author akan skill menulis mereka dan juga aku, apakah semakin berkembang atau justru mengalami penurunan. Sekali lagi mohon kerjasamanya ya.**

 **Big thanks for Keycolight, you're the best. Jika kalian ingin membaca karyanya bisa mampir ke asianfanfic itupun jika teman-teman bersedia membacanya, karena, WARNING karya dia straight dengan original character sebagai ceweknya bukan idol girl grup atau yang lain. Tapi ingat selalu tinggalkan jejak ya jika mampir kelapak dia. Because, aku lumayan sering dapat laporan dari nya jika banyak readers ffn yang mampir ke lapak dia tapi tidak pernah ninggalin jejak semenjak 30 days Chanbaek Version update**

 **Authors dan readers sama –sama saling membutuhkan ya.**

 **Love You**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Celebrating Park Chanyeol's Birthday**

 **Hyurien92 presents**

 **.**

 **Commitment**

 **.**

 **Sequel of Uncommited**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast: Kris Wu and Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **Cameo ; Ren**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Litle Fluff, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rating: M (untuk beberapa umpatan kasar dan adegan eksplisif)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hubungan tanpa komitmen, itulah yang tengah dijalani oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walau sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun, tak lantas membuat keduanya merubah pondasi awal tersebut. Tapi seperti kata pepatah bahwa manusia memiliki ambang batas, dan jika salah satunya memilih untuk menyerah, masih mampukah status tersebut berdiri kokoh diantara keduanya?**

 _ **Bagian 1**_

Rintik air hujan membasahi kota Seoul, dimana sebagian besar penduduknya lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah, menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat ataupun bergelung dibalik selimut tebal sekadar untuk menghangatkan diri. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, pemuda itu justru sedang berjalan di bawah siraman air hujan, tentu dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah getaran disaku celananya pun membuat langkah kecilnya terhenti, segera saja ia keluarkan benda pipih berwarna emas tersebut.

"Halo!" sapanya

" _Baek, kau dimana?aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang." sahut sebuah suara diujung sana."_

"Oh kau sudah sampai. Aku sedang menuju minimarket, kau masuklah dulu aku akan segera kembali. Kau membawa kunci cadangannya, bukan."

" _Baiklah, hati-hati, jalanan sangat licin. Apa kau membawa mobil?"_

Sebuah kekehan renyah meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Tidak. Jarak dari rumah ku ke minimarket begitu dekat, untuk apa membawa mobil."

"S _etidaknya itu bisa melindungimu dari guyuran air hujan."_

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Chanyeol. Yang langsung terserang demam jika terkena hujan."

" _Kau tidak tahan terhadap dingin jika kau lupa."_

"Bukankah ada dirimu yang akan selalu menghangatkanku." Goda simungil, dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang menyeringai di ujung telpon.

" _Oh, rupanya kau ingin mengulangi malam panas kita, sweety."_

"Disaat cuaca sedingin ini bukankah lebih asyik jika kita 'bermain' tuan Park."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun detik ini juga, bagaimana tidak, ucapan simungil begitu menggodanya.

" _Baekhyun, jangan menggodaku! Kau tahu betul pertahananku sekuat apa. Dan aku bersumpah, jika kau tidak kembali dalam tigapuluh menit, akan kubuat kau takluk didalam kungkunganku."_

Suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam dan rendah seperti sedang menahan emosi didalamnya, dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekian lama bersama dengan Chanyeol walau tanpa komitmen, membuatnya paham betul reaksi apa yang terdapat dalam intonasi suara tersebut. Bukannya takut akan ancaman yang tersirat, simungil justru semakin gencar menggoda kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali dalam waktu satu atau dua jam, sayang, jadi aku rela kau kuasai setelah ini. Tapi tolong jangan bermain solo, kalau kau ingin menaklukkan ku, coba tahanlah apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

" _Aku bersumpah, Byun Baekhyun."_

"Begitupun dengan ku tuan Park, tahan atau kau tidak akan mendapat apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Baiklah aku sudah didepan mini market. Kututup telponnya, dan ingat jangan bermain solo!" iapun segera memutus sambungan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol disana.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bibir tipis itu langsung dilumat ganas oleh Chanyeol sesaat ketika sang pemilik memasuki kediamannya. Dengan tubuh yang saling menghimpit dimana Baekhyun bersandar dipojok dinding membuat Chanyeol leluasa mengerjai tubuh lawan mainnya. _Well,_ Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang besar omong belaka, apa yang diucapkannya maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Bunyi kecipak khas cumbuan, lidah yang sedang bertarung serta bibir yang saling melumat mendominasi ruangan berwarna biru tersebut. Keduanya pun 'tak ingin melepaskan bibir masing-masing, seakan tak perduli dengan kadar oksigen yang menyuplai paru-paru. Tapi seganas apapun Chanyeol dia bukanlah orang yang akan membiarkan Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, maka dengan berat hati lelaki itupun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku, Baek!" serunya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Yeol. Aku begitu menyukai ciumanmu yang selalu membuatku mabuk dan tidak berdaya."

Tatapan mata yang sayu, tatanan rambut yang berantakan serta bibir yang sedikit membengkak adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol ketika ia membuka mata. Bukannya merasa risih atau bagaimana, penampilan Baekhyun yang sperti ini justru membuat dirinya semakin seksi. Sepasang mata bulat itu terus memperhatikan wajah rupawan Baekhyun, mengagumi setiap pahatan yang tercipta. Sungguh, Baekhyun adalah makhluk adam yang paling sempurna di sepanjang hidupnya, setidaknya itulah anggapan lelaki Park tersebut.

"Kau ingin kita melanjutkan ini ketahap berikutnya?" bibir tebal itu tersenyum timpang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, sayang. Jika aku kedinginan ada dirimu yang akan selalu menghangatkanku." Kerlingan mata pun diberikan Baekhyun disertai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di dada bidang kekasihnya. Menggodakah? Anggap saja seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka menguji pertahananku, _sweety?"_

Baekhyun tak lantas menjawab, seperti memiliah-milah kiranya jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya agar seorang Park Chanyeol tak berkutik kali ini. Dan yang lebih tinggipun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Setelah jeda selama beberapa sekon, simungilpun menjawab dengan intonasi nada yang begitu menggoda.

"Karena ku tahu, kau tidak mampu menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun" desahnya yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun digendong Chanyeol seperti koala, dimana kaki simungil langsung melingkari pinggang kekasihnya. Dengan bibir yang kembali beradu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah kemudian menghempaskannya ke sebuah sofa besar yang ada di sana. Ciuman Chanyeol pun kini menuju leher putih Baekhyun, memberikan hisapan dan sedikit gigitan kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas, juga memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil agar tubuh yang ada dibawahnya semakin terbuai akan permainannya. Chanyeol sangat lihai dalam hal ini selain permainan lidahnya di bawah sana tentunya.

Kini ciuman tersebut terus bergerak turun, menuju dada dan tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun yang masih terbalut pakaian. Kecupan kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol disana membuat Baekhyun meloloskan desahannya dan yang lebih tinggipun semakin bergairah melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Seakan tak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada si mungil untuk memprotes permainnanya, lelaki Park itu merengsek naik dan kembali melumat bibir bengkak tersebut.

"Memohonlah padaku, Baek!" perintahnya disela-sela ciuman mereka."Memohonlah kepadaku untuk segera berada didalammu."

"Kuasai aku, Yeol. Buat aku takluk dibawah kuasamu." Rintih lelaki satunya sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuh menerima rangsangan dari Chanyeol dan itu membuat daerah selatan keduanya bergesekan.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dengan mudahnya meloloskan desahannya, Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki itu melakukannya, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun mendengar erangannya, karena dirinya ingin membuat Baekhyun terus memohon kepadanya, cerdik memang, disaat lawan main mu telah menyerah akan kuasamu, justru kau malah bermain-main dengannya. Sepertinya seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai desahan Byun Baekhyun.

"Memohonlah kepadaku, _Bitch!"_

Andai dalam situasi normal tentu Baekhyun akan membunuh siapapun yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu _,_ tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu justru menyukai pelafalan yang diucapkannya, terlebih jika mereka sedang diliputi nafsu seperti ini, seakan menambah suasana panas di sekitar mereka.

"Lakukan! Taklukan aku!" si mungil terus meracau merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala ."Tidak secepat itu, _sweety._ Memohonlah kepadaku! Memohonlah kepadaku seperti jalang diluar sana! jika tidak, aku akan terus membuatmu menderita."

"Apa saat ini kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Tentu bukan" sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas membentuk senyum miring." Ini bukan permainan tapi pembalasan karena telah membuatku menahan siksaan satu jam yang lalu. Sakit bukan?"

Sejatinya lelaki itu juga tersiksa akan hasratnya, tapi seperti yang kukatakan barusan Chanyeol begitu suka bermain dengan Baekhyun . Mungkin itu adalah salah satu senjata andalan Chanyeol sebelum merasakan kenikmatan.

"Chanyeol-"

"Jika kau ingin semuanya berakhir. Memohonlah padaku, Baek. Memohonlah seperti jalang!"

" _Please, Fuck me now! Please_." Simungil terus merintih. Persetan dengan harga diri, karena yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah menuntaskan gairahnya.

Merasa siksaan yang diberikannya sudah cukup, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah akan hasratnya. Tangannya segera merobek paksa kemeja Baekhyun dan menghujani tubuh itu dengan ciuman-ciuman gairah. Tidak ingin kalah, jemari lentik Baekhyunpun melepas cepat kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Hingga akhirnya ruangan tersebut hanya di dominasi oleh erangan penuh kenikmatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang lengan kekar membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, senyum simpul pun tercetak dari bibir tipisnya menyadari bahwa _giant_ nya lah yang tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh pria satunya."apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

 _"Never better."_

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap."

"Bolehkah aku memakanmu? kurasa _morning sex_ adalah sesuatu yang bagus." Chanyeol mulai meracau yang sukses mendapatkan cubitan ringan ditangannya.

"Berhenti bersikap mesum, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika kekasihku selalu sukses menggodaku."

"Itu hanya kau saja yang terlalu mesum, dasar cabul."

Chanyeolpun tertawa menanggapinya. "Baek, terima kasih." Serunya kemudian.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku walau hubungan kita tanpa komitmen."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, tubuhnyapun menegang. Baru saja lelaki itu melupakan dasar dari hubungan mereka kini Chanyeol malah mengingatkannya, haruskah lelaki itu menghancurkan moment indah yang baru saja mereka lewati? reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti ini tentu disadari oleh Chanyeol, iapun melerai dekapan dan membalik tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Baek? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kilah simungil berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol namun dengan sigap di tahan oleh lelaku tinggi itu.

"Tatap aku, Baek!" perintahnya penuh penekanan, namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming."Tatap aku, Byun Baekhyun!" disertai dengan nada ketegasan.

Perlahan mata sipit Baekhyun pun menatap onix kelam Chanyeol dalam, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di sepasang mata bulat itu. Namun Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan apa-apa didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ak-aku tidak tahu,Yeol. Aku hanya merasa hampa ketika kau mengatakan tidak ada komitmen dalam hubungan kita."

"Maaf" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut seakan mengerti apa yang dialami kekasinya "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa mencobanya. Ayo, sekarang kita sarapan!" lanjutnya kemudian menyerahkan sepiring omlete dihadapan Chanyeol dan memulai memakan sarapannya

"Baek, jangan mengharapkan apapun, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa." Seru yang lebih tinggi disela-sela kunyahannya.

Omlete yang hendak Baekhyun makan terhenti didepan mulutnya. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini Chanyeol membahasnya? rasa lapar yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu seketika menguap entah kemana.

"Aku tahu." sahut Baekhyun, kemudian memakan omlete yang kini terasa hambar di indera pengecapnya.

Chanyeol sadar, ada perubahan intonasi suara dalam kalimat Baekhyun, jujur saja lelaki itu juga merasa bersalah dan ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya tetapi trauma masa lalu selalu menghantui lelaki Park tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemerlap lampu disko, hentakan musik yang mampu merusak gendang telinga serta tubuh-tubuh yang tengah meliuk di lantai dansa, tidak mampu mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol yang tengah meminum secangkir _vodka._ tubuhnya memang berada di tempat itu tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun terus menghantui pikirannya, reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun, bagaimana terselip kegetiran dalam suaranya? bagaimana mata itu memancarkan kesedihan? semuanya terekam jelas dalam memorynya. Dan ketika tubuh mungil itu bergetar berusaha menahan gejolak emosi, ingin rasanya Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh tersebut dan membisikkan kata-kata sayang, _well,_ seharusnya Chanyeol melakukannya, melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kekasihnya tenang bukan malah memalingkan muka dan bersikap tak perduli. Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya Chanyeol membakar diri hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

 _"Wow_ , kau datang lagi, telinga peri? " Suara itu mengusik indera pendengar Chanyeol." Ku pikir saat kau berpacaran dengan si manis Baekhyun, kau tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di tempat ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung? berpacaran dengan siapapun bukan berarti aku berhenti datang ke tempat ini."

"Itu karena kau sudah lama tidak datang, jadi wajar saja jika aku berpikiran seperti itu, Park. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Baekhyun mampu merubahmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak datang bersama kekasihmu, _hmm?_ "

Chanyeol merotasikan bola mata. "Berhenti menggodaku, Cina, atau aku akan menendang benda berhargamu detik ini juga." ancamnya yang hanya di hadiahi tawa oleh lelaki berdimple itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah padamu, toh pada akhirnya kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, jika kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan kekasihku tentunya."

"Si naga itu? Apa hebatnya dia dibanding denganku? Aku yakin ukuran benda berharganya bahkan tidak lebih besar dariku dan aku juga yakin permainannya tidak sepanas permainanku." seru Chanyeol menyombongkan diri tanpa tahu ada sosok lain dibelakangnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam. " katakan padaku! apa Kris memuaskanmu? seberapa besar ukurannya?"

Lay hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir lelaki yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya. "Ukuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu penting kurasa, yang penting kami saling mencintai dan bisa menerima kekurangan serta kelebihan masing-masing."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, ukuran itu menentukan segalanya. Apa kau rela di gagahi oleh seseorang yang memiliki ukuran kejantanan seperti anak SMA? yang benar saja, Hyung."

Merasa gemas, Lay pun mendaratkan pukulan ringan dikepala Chanyeol" Setidaknya aku tetap bertahan dengan satu pria. Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu berganti-ganti pasangan. kekasihmu itu bukan sebungkus kacang yang bisa kau buang kulitnya setelah kau makan isinya, Yeol."

"Hei! kenapa aku? disini kita tengah membahas aktifitas ranjang antara kau dan kekasih tinggimu." Chanyeol tak terima " Siapa yang lebih dominan diantara kalian? _aahh_ sudah pasti si naga itu. Tapi belum tentu sebagai dominan kau puas akan permainnya kan, Hyung.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! otakmu sudah rusak. Apa perlu ku panggilkan Baekhyun untuk menyadarkanmu." Lay berusaha merubah topik pembicaraan karena sudah merasakan aura membunuh dari sosok di belakang Chanyeol. dan bodohnya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi nyawanya bisa saja melayang.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Hyung. jika kau seperti ini membuatku yakin dengan spekulasi ku."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, tuan Park."

Desisan itu membuat Chanyeol membeku, kepalanyapun perlahan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kris yang menatapnya tajam. Oh sungguh dalam bayangan Chanyeol. sosok Kris saat ini seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan sebuah sabit yang tergenggam ditangannya.

"Oh, Hai, _dude_." cengir lelaki itu "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Sejak pertama kali kau mengeluarkan pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Park?"

 _"Woooowww! calm down_ , _dude_. Jangan marah, oke, aku hanya bercanda. Betul kan, Lay Hyung?" kepala Chanyeol meneleng kearah Lay seakan meminta bantuan karena Chanyeol tahu, Kris selalu kalah jika di depan kekasihnya. Namun sayang sepertinya saat ini Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Chanyeol, pemuda berdimple itu hanya terkekeh tanpa ada niatan membantu.

"Jangan meminta pertolongan dari kekasihku, bodoh!" setelahnya Kris langsung mencekik leher Chanyeol kemudian meletakkannya diantara ketiaknya diiringi dengan beberapa pukulan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Ya! Lepaskan leherku bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, idiot? Hari ini kau akan mati ditanganku."

Selanjutnya sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada perkelahian antara dua lelaki tinggi tersebut yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Lay. Ia memilih enggan berkomentar melihat kelakukan tak wajar dua orang yang disayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yeol?" Kris membuka suara setelah setengah jam lalu bermain Tom an Jerry bersama teman masa lalunya.

"Masih seperti terakhir kali kau meninggalkanku, sobat. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Termasuk trauma masa lalumu itu?"

"Tidak mudah menghilangkannya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kehidupanku waktu itu."

" _Yeah,_ aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya mulailah menghilangkannya. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya hidup seperti ini. Jika ibumu-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut karena Chanyeol lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ibuku sudah mati, mati karena si tua bangka itu." Geram pemuda Park tersebut. Entah kenapa setiap mengingat ayahnya, selalu membuat Chanyeol murka. Ingin rasanya lelaki itu mencincang habis tubuh ayahnya membalas semua perlakuan bejatnya semasa hidupnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Daripada membicarakan traumaku, alangkah lebih baik kita merayakan kepulanganmu saat ini. Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama. Jadi, mari kita minum sampai mabuk malam ini."

Kris dan Chanyeol adalah teman lama, keduanya bertemu secara tak sengaja, lebih tepatnya ketika Chanyeol tengah sibuk mencari kontrakan untuk ditempatinya pasca pergi dari rumah mewah keluarga Park. Menjalin pertemanan selama beberapa tahun ,tak ayal membuat Kris paham betul akan perangai sahabatnya. Jika Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti ini tandanya dia tidak ingin dibantah. Dan daripada pertemuan mereka berujung pada pertengkaran tak berguna, Krispun memilih untuk mengalah.

Seperti kebanyakan sahabat yang berbagi cerita pada umumnya, kedua lelaki tampan itu juga melakukan hal demikian. Keduanya begitu lepas berbagi pengalaman hidup selama hampir sepuluh tahun tidak saling bertatap muka. Tidak ada yang mereka sembunyikan, termasuk hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang hampir membuat Kris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa? Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun si lelaki mungil itu?"

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, tiang!" ujar Chanyeol jengah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajaknya berkencan segampang itu? Setahuku Baekhyun adalah tipe pemilih, sangat sulit untuk menaklukkannya setidaknya itu yang pernah diucapkan si albino. "

"Maksudmu Sehun? Dia pernah mencoba berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangkat bahu." Hampir satu tahun lamanya dia mengejar si mungil, tapi hasilnya seperti yang kukatakan barusan, Baekhyun tipe pemilih. Diapun akhirnya menyerah kemudian menjalin kasih dengan Luhan, si rusa Cina jadi-jadian itu."

"Ngomong- ngomong, bagaimana kabar mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak ikut pulang bersamamu?" membicarakan Luhan dan sehun membuat Chanyeol merindukan dua sahabatnya yang lain. "Dan apa mereka sudah menikah?"

"Hanya bertunangan, seingatku. Entahlah ketika ku tanya kapan mereka menikah, dua orang idiot itu hanya bilang _'usia kami masih muda,_ _masih terlalu dini membahas tentang pernihakan'_ **"** cibir si pirang menirukan gaya bicara pasangan idiot-menurutnya tersebut. " _What the hell,_ akan kutendang mereka ke neraka jika masih berpikir memasuki kepala tiga masih tergolong muda

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kapan kau akan menikahi Lay Hyung? Kalau ku lihat justru kaulah yang lebih siap dan matang, dari finansialpun kau lebih mapan dari kami semua."

Sembari menghembuskan nafas, Kris menjawab pertanyan Chanyeol."Aku sudah lebih dari siap dan matang untuk menikah, bahkan bisa dikatakan aku ibarat buah yang sudah terlalu masak dan hampir busuk jika tidak segera dipetik, hanya saja kekasih ku masih belum bersedia untuk memetiknya. Terlepas dari itu, kau sendiri masih belum jelas."

"Kris, kau-"

"Baekhyun adalah orang yang berhati lembut, Yeol." Nada bicara Kris tiba-tiba berubah serius." Walau dia sama sepertimu menganut system tanpa komitmen, bukan berarti dirinya tidak mendambakan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya jadi manusia seutuhnya. Kurasa, sudah saatnya kalian membuang pemahaman tersebut."

"Itulah yang saat ini berkecamuk di kepalaku, Kris. Pembicaraan ku dengan Baekhyun tempo hari secara tidak langsung membuatku berpikir, sampai kapan aku terus berada di tahap ini?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kris mulai tertarik." Apa Baekhyun menuntut kejelasan?"

"Dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi dari pancaran matanya aku tahu, Baekhyun mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Saat aku melihat tatapan kekecewaan dimatanya, hatiku bagai tercabik-cabik. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus melalukan apa?"

"Hanya buang trauma masa lalumu, dan memulai hidup yang baru bersama Baekhyun, yang sudah jelas menginginkanmu untuk selalu bersamanya."

"Tapi beginipun kami akan selalu bersama."

"Jangan bodoh, Yeol. Bersama yang Baekhyun maksud adalah kau selalu bersamanya dalam suatu ikatan."

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Semua memerlukan proses, sobat. Aku mengerti akan trauma mu. Tapi sudah saatnya kau keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa memberikan nasihat demi kebaikanmu. Saranku, apa yang telah kau genggam saat ini jangan pernah kau lepaskan, jika tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali, Chanyeol." Nasihat Kris sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, kemudian bergabung bersama kekasihnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kerisauan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar dari ukuran sebenarnya, jantungnya nyaris tak berdetak ketika obsidiannya menangkap figure seseorang yang amat sangat di kenalnya. Park Chanyeol tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun tahu bernama Ren. Walau sudah sering kali dirinya menangkap basah adegan dewasa dari kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu sakit. Suara erangan dan desahan berlomba-lomba memasuki telinga Baekhyun, seakan mengejek keberadaannya saat ini. Setetes air mata pun meluncur dari mata sipitnya. Seharusnya saat ini juga Baekhyun mengamuk kepada dua orang yang tengah asyik bergumul tersebut, bukan malah mematung menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang terpampang didepannya.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Chanyeolpun menolehkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun disana, tapi secepat kilat lelaki itu merubah ekspresi mukanya menjadi biasa.

"Hai, Baek!" sapanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menusuk-nusuk tubuh dibawahnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Maaf aku masuk tanpa mengetuk."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan kini bibir itu melumat ganas bibir lainnya, menyedot dan bahkan mengisap kuat. Menimbulkan suara kecapan yang saling beradu tanpa mengehentikan gerakan pinggulnya dibawah sana. Entah ini perasaan Baekhyun atau apa, Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja meningkatkan tempo permainnya. Bagiamana tubuh Ren terhentak-hentak menerima serangan Chanyeol? Bagaimana tubuh putih itu dihiasi kissmark? Bagaimana bibir itu mengalunkan desahan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding? Dan bagaimana kedua tubuh polos itu bergesekan, semuanya terpampang jelas. Mengingatkannya akan kondisinya ketika chanyeol menggagahinya, cara Chanyeol memanjakkan dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ini, semua sama. Membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya bukan seseorang yang istimewa di hidup Chanyeol.

Secara perlahan, Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya. Liquid yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya secepat kilat dihapusnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan." Serunya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Kemudian berbalik dan berlalu.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tempo permainnanya. Bohong jika matanya tidak menangkap kesedihan dimata Baekhyun, bohong jika dirinya tidak merasa sakit melihat kekasihnya terluka.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" seru Ren, pasalnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan perminannya." Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Pergilah, Ren! Aku lelah."

"Tapi kita belum selesai, sayang."

"Gairahku tiba-tiba menghilang. Pulanglah. Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan." si tinggi memberikan senyum.

"Tapi apa kau yakin? adik kecilmu sepertinya berkata sebaliknya." Ren menurunkan tatapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengatasinya." Sahut Chanyeol seakan mengerti maksud tatapan lelaki cantik itu. " Pulanglah!"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Hubungi aku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, tampan." Kecupan singkat pun diberikan Ren di sudut bibir Chanyeol, setelahnya lelaki androgini tersebut memakai kembali pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi sebelumnya lelaki itu sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Chanyeol bak disambar petir.

"Apa ini karena lelaki mungil itu? Aku yakin kau sengaja berbuat seperti ini, dan aku juga yakin kau melihat pancaran kesedihan dan kekecewaan dimatanya. Jika benar kau mencintai dan menginginkannya. Kejar dia sebelum terlambat. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan, karena jika tidak maka kau akan bernasib sama sepertiku."

Sosok Ren pun menghilang, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk lemas di sisi ranjang, menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Isak lelaki tersebut memenuhi kesunyian malam.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus berlari tak tentu arah sambil menghapus air mata yang terus-terusan membasahi paras rupawannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan padanya.

"Berhenti menangis! Air mata sialan!" umpat lelaki itu.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit kaki kecilnya membawanya entah kemana, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah gang sempit. Disini Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua isakannya, tanpa takut ada yang melihatnya. Persetan dengan semua itu, lelaki itu hanya ingin menangis mengeluarkan kesedihan yang selama ini bercokol di relung hatinya.

"Kenapa kau setega ini, Yeol.? Kenapa?" isakan lelaki itu begitu pilu. "Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku?"

Hanya isak kesedihan Baekhyun yang terdengar, berulang kali pemuda itu memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap rasa sakit yang dideritanya menghilang. Ditemani dengan dinginnya angin dan pekatnya malam, Baekhyun terus menangis, ia biarkan tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di sudut gang. Dan dalam tangisnya, lelaki itu mantap mengambil sebuah keputusan yang mungkin saja akan disesalinya seumur hidupnya.

 **TBC**

 **Cuap-cuap sedikit**

 **Pada awalnya aku mau update 30 days, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal terpaksa kubatalin, so jadilah fanfic ini. Sebenarnya gak ada niatan untuk bikin sequel dari Uncommited(dalam waktu dekat) tapi daripada aku gak ikutan apdet yawes otak ku peras lah. Hehehe. Berhubung aku ngerjainnya ngebut dari tanggal 22 Nop sampai 24 Nop jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya aneh dan ajaib. Kalo ada yang bertanya; bukannya masih ada tanggal 25-26 Nop sebelum tengah malam'. Maka akan kujawab, ditanggal 25 aku minta betain sama author RedApplee dan di tanggal 26 tinggal memperbaiki jika ada yang kurang dalam cerita, semua sudah kuatur. Tapi sujud syukur kata Maaakk Ai gak ada yang perlu ditambahin. Ailopyupulll maaakkkk.**

 **Wookeh, fanfic ini selain ku persembahan khusus untuk papih tercintanya Chanbaek Shipper yaitu Tuan Park Chanyeol yang sedang berulang tahun, juga untuk mereka yang pada nagih minta sequel .**

 **PUAS KALIAN, PUAS?**

 **Update jamaah bareng author tercinta ; Pupuputri (+ feat Sayaka Dini); Sayaka Dini; RedApplee; JongtakGu88 (+ feat Flameshine); Summerlight92; Myka Reien; PrincePink(+feat Oh Lana); Oh Lana(di wattpad); Baekhyeol; Chanbaexo; Lolipopsehun; Cactus93; Honeymellow; Ichativa; Mashedpootato; ParkAyoung; Baekbychuu; Railash61; Uput0461; Brida wu; ChiakiBee dan Mtrdm. silakan check story list mereka yah. Dan untuk SilvieVienoy92; get well soon**

 **Happy Birthday Park Chanyeol, makin ganteng, makin keren, makin bertalenta, semakin disayang Tuhan, semakin mencintai Uri Baekhyunie dan semakin-semakin yang lain. Teruslah tetap disamping Baekhyun ya, hanya kamu yang mampu membahagiakannya/eeeaaakkkk. Jangan biarkan Baekhyun menderita. Saat dia menangis hapuslah air matanya, saat dia membutuhkan pegangan, jadi lah orang yang selalu siap siaga untuknya.**

 **INTINYA JANGAN JAUH-JAUH DARI ISTRIMU YA.**

 **Juga selamat ulang tahun untuk Ichativa; Honeymellow dan Mashedpootato, terus berkarya teman-teman. Sukses selalu.**

 **Ailopyuuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

Alis Yixing mengernyit ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah tas besar. Posisi yang membelakangi membuatnya tidak menyadari akan kehadiran lelaki Cina tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" sapa Yixing yang langsung membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Hai, hyung." Balasnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Dan ada apa dengan tas besar itu? Juga-" obsidianya menangkap sebuah taksi yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya"-kau kesini dengan taksi? Dimana mobilmu?" cecar yang lebih tua.

Mata Bekhyun bergerak gelisah, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang sudah dianggap kakak olehya itu."aku-"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" menjalin pertemanan sekian tahun serta merta membuat Yixing tahu akan sifat Baekhyun."Apa terjadi sesuatu? Masuklah! Kita bicarakan didalam."

"Tidak,hyung. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku kesini hanya ingin berpamitan dengan mu."

Bola mata Yixing melebar."kau akan pergi?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun."Tapi kemana?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, yang jelas saat ini aku perlu menenangkan diri."

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol" tebak Yixing telak dan itu berhasil membungkam bibir Baekhyun."maaf, bukan bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi setahuku tidak ada yang serius diantara kalian jadi pertengkaran hebat apa yang terjadi hingga kau harus menenangkan diri?"

"Aku hanya ingin memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kulakukan kedepannya dalam hubungan ini."

"kau-" ucapan Yixing terputus ketika mendengar suara klakon taksi yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi,hyung." Baekhyun pun memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada Yixing."sampaikan salamku pada Kris." Kemudian melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Tapi Baek, kau-"

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku sudah berada di tempat tujuanku. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, kurasa karena aku mulai mencintai Chanyeol." Selepas kalimat itu Baekhyunpun berjalan meninggalkan Yixing dalam keterkejutan.

 **Commitment**

 **.**

 **Sequel of Uncommited**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast: Zhang Yixing**

 **..**

 **Genre: Romance, Litle Fluff, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rating: M (untuk pemakaian bahasa, setting tempat dan adegan eksplisif)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary**

 **Hubungan tanpa komitmen, itulah yang tengah dijalani oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walau sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun, tak lantas membuat keduanya merubah pondasi awal tersebut. Tapi seperti kata pepatah bahwa manusia memiliki ambang batas, dan jika salah satunya memilih untuk menyerah, masih mampukah status tersebut berdiri kokoh diantara keduanya?**

 **Bagian 2**

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Baekhyun bahkan memanggil-manggil sang pemilik rumah, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si empunya akan membuka pintu ataupun menyahuti seruannya.

"Baek! Apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya!" cobanya lagi berharap kali ini seruannya mendapat balasan, tapi tetap saja pintu rumah itu masih tertutup rapat seakan enggan untuk mempersilakannya masuk."Byun Baekhyun jangan main-main denganku!" ancamnya" buka pintunya atau aku akan-"

"Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal dirumah itu." Seruan itu menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maksud bibi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya berjalan menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang tengah asyik menyiram tanaman."Apa maksudnya Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal dirumah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah Baekhyun pindah, atau hanya pergi beberapa waktu. Yang kutahu Baekhyun sudah pergi sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu?_

Bukankah itu hari dimana Baekhyun memergoki dirinya tengah mencumbui lelaki bernama Ren. Sekonyong-konyong ingatan itu menyentak dirinya seakan menyadarkannya dari kesalahan.

"Apa bibi tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi?"

"Tidak!" jawab wanita itu cuek. "Dia hanya bilang ingin pergi berlibur sementara waktu. Ku pikir itu mungkin bersama kekasih-kekasihnya, kau tahu seperti apa Baekhyun" Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala."anak muda zaman sekarang selalu saja berfoya-foya entah sudah berapa kali lubangnya di bobol oleh banyak pria. Andai si pendek itu wanita sudah pasti saat ini dia tengah mengandung anak entah dari siapa." Ujar wanita itu mulai bergosip seakan Chanyeol adalah teman yang asyik diajak bergosip.

"Harus ku akui semua lelaki yang pernah dikencani Baekhyun bukan orang sembarangan, mulai dari kalangan selebritis hingga pejabat pemerintahan bahkan terakhir yang kudengar lelaki yang dikencani Baekhyun saat ini adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang property. Entah kemujuran apa yang diberikan Tuhan padanya hingga membuat semua lelaki hebat diluaran sana mengemis untuk memasuki lubangnya." Wanita itu terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari jika lelaki dihadapannya tengah mengepalkan tangan menahan segala macam emosi yang hendak ia lontarkan.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"Ayolah, semua orang disini tahu siapa Baekhyun. Mereka sering melihat Baekhyun membawa kekasihnya kerumah itu pada malam hari dan pulang esok harinya tentu saja dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang menagangkang, entah berepa ronde yang sudah mereka lakukan."

"Seberapa sering bibi melihat kekasih Baekhyun mengunjunginya?"

"Beberapa kali dan dengan lelaki yang sama. Kalau tidak salah dia berbadan tinggi dan membawa mobil sport warna merah. Oh apa itu mobil mu?"

"Ya. Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja mobil kekasihnya itu mirip dengan mobilmu, dan kau pasti bukan orang biasa karena setahuku mobil seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang berkantong tebal." Helaan nafas terdengar." Satu lagi kekasih laki-laki jalang itu yang hidupnya di hujani milyaran won." sindirnya "Aku heran, apa sih enaknya pantat Baekhyun? Dan apa perekonomiannya begitu sulit sehingga membuatnya rela menjajakan diri kepada banyak pria diluar sana?"

"Kenapa bibi tidak mencobanya sendiri jika begitu penasaran?"

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir aku orang macam apa? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" hardik wanita tua tersebut.

"Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku." Sahut Chanyeol acuh."Karena kulihat bibi begitu memperhatikan Baekhyun bahkan sampai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Oh, aku lupa jika kau termasuk kekasih jalang itu , tentu saja kau tidak terima kekasihmu ku hina. Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli padanya tapi karena kelakuannya yang seperti itu mau tidak mau akupun memperhatikannya."

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat."Oh ya? Tapi menurutku bibi lebih kepada hmm bagaimana ya aku menyebutnya? Ikut campur? Ah mungkin seperti itu. Yang selalu mencari tahu keburukan seseorang dan menjadikanya sebagai bahan gosip oleh kalian yang suka bergosip."

"Kau-"

"Baekhyun bukan seperti orang yang bibi pikirkan. "Intonasi suara Chanyeol berubah tajam."jadi berhentilah mencari tahu dan membicarakan keburukannya seakan bibi adalah makhluk paling sempurna! Walaupun yang bibi katakan adalah benar setidaknya dia tidak membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Dan dimataku itu semua jauh lebih terhormat. Terlepas dari pada semua itu alangkah lebih baik diumurmu yang semakin tua ini, kau gunakan untuk memperbanyak kebaikan sebagai bekal hidupmu diakhirat kelak."

"Dasar brengsek, kau-"

"Dan kekasih yang sering bibi lihat masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun kemudian menghabiskan malam panas dengannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku. Kalau bibi membaca majalah yang terbit hari ini, maka bibi akan menemukan wajahku tertampang jelas di cover majalah tersebut. Segeralah beli sebelum kehabisan dan membuatmu mati penasaran." Chanyeolpun pergi tanpa perduli jika wanita tua tersebut seakan menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan musik yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga tak mampu membuat Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya dilantai dansa, pemuda bertelinga peri itu hanya duduk di kursi bar dan menyesap cairan merah tersebut Bahkan bisikan-bisikan erotis dan menggoda serta belaian-belaian sensual disekujur tubuhnya tak ia perdulikan, fokusnya hanya menikmati apa yang tengah ia minum saat ini, seakan cairan itu lebih nikmat daripada undangan penuh nafsu yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Hai tampan, ingin menghabiskan malam panas denganku?" undang seorang wanita ber gaunmerah dengan belahan dada yang mempertontonkan payudara indahnya.

"Aku sedang malas." Sahut Chanyeol sekenanya,

"Ayolah tampan, aku tahu kau butuh hiburan." Timpal wanita satunya yang kali ini menggesek-gesekkan kaki jenjangnya di sekitar paha Chanyeol." Kau butuh kenikmatan, sayang dan aku bersedia membuka kaki ku untuk menyambutmu." Kerlingan nakal pun diberikan.

Merasa tidak ingin kalah wanita yang menggunakan gaun merah itu mulai melancarkan aksinya. Di bawanya tangan besar Chanyeol menuju payudaranya dan bermain-main disana. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan CEO setampan Chanyeol. Dia begitu terkenal terlebih permainan ranjangnya pun juga hebat membuat siapa saja rela membuka paha mereka demi menikmati benda kebanggaan laki-laki Park tersebut.

Chanyeol mendengus, tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir jalang-jalang tersebut. Sebegitu inginnya kah mereka memuaskannya hingga merendahkan diri seperti ini. Andai situasinya berbeda, maka Chanyeol akan menerjang mereka tanpa pikir dua kali. Tapi seperti yang lelaki itu bilang bahwa dia sedang malas.

"Pergilah! Aku sedang tidak bergairah." Serunya sembari menarik tangan yang di genggam wanita ber gaun merah tersebut, namun sekali jalang tetaplah jalang. Kedua wanita tersebut tetap berusaha mempengaruhi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memauskanmu malam ini sayang." Bujuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah!" ujar Chanyeol jengah."Aku akan melayani nafsu kalian. Jika kalian bisa mengganti vagina yang kalian miliki saat ini menjadi sebuah penis. Karena saat ini yang kubutuhkan bukan lubang vagina."

Tak ayal kalimat tersebut berhasil membungkam dua wanita tersebut. Mereka seakan terhina dengan pernyataan itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka merubah jenis kelamin hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit? Tentu itu mungkin jika kau hidup dalam dunia sihir seperti Harry Potter, tinggal mengucapkan mantra maka semuanya akan berubah. Tidak ingin mendapat malu yang lebih dari ini, kedua jalang itupun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sebuah tawa renyah mengalihkan atensi lelaki Park itu, matanya menangkap sosok Yixing yang tengah membersihkan gelas bar nya seraya terkiik pelan

"Apa yang kau tertawakan,hyung?"

"Tidak ada." Seru lelaki berdimple itu sembari menahan senyum.

"Seriuslah,hyung. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksud dari tawa anehmu itu?"

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol yang selama ini ku kenal?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tinggi itu, lelaki bermarga Zhang justru balik bertanya dengan intonasi suara yang seakan dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" timpal Chnyeol sambil meminum segelas _wine_

"Hanya_"jeda sejenak" agak aneh kurasa kau menolak mangsa empuk seperti mereka. Setahuku kau tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan yang ada."

Yang lebih tinggipun tersedak minumannya sendiri."Apa kau pikir hidupku hanya di penuhi dengan _sex_?" semburnya sambil membersihkan mulut.

" _Just asking, okey"_ sahut Yixing dengan mengedikkan bahu.

Kemudian terjadi keheningan diantara kedua lelaki berbeda _culture_ tersebut. Yixing yang kembali mneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _bartender_ dan Chanyeol yang kembali menyesap minuman didepannya.

"Apa kau tahu Baekhyun ada dimana?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan, dan pertanyaan itu membuat gerakan tangan Yixing yang tengah menyusun botol-botol minuman beralkohol terhenti.

"Kenapa aku bertanya kepadaku?" sahutnya berusaha tidak perduli.

"Karena kuyakin hanya kaulah yang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini." Intonasi suara Chanyeol berubah serius, sehingga atmosfer disekitar mereka pun seakan berubah mencekam.

"Aku bukan ibu Baekhyun yang mampu mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti." Yixing masih berusaha bersikap acuh walau didalam hatinya merasakan kegugupan luar biasa mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang belum pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya. Bukankah kau kekasihnya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu keberadaannya dibanding orang lain."

"Tatap lawanmu jika sedang berbicara, Zhang Yixing."

 _Skakmat_

Yixing tak mampu berkutik, jika Chanyeol telah memanggil nama lengkapnya. Itu tandanya lelaki itu benar-benar serius. Perlahan lelaki Cina itupun membalik badan setelah sebelumnya berusaha mengontrol air mukanya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan, tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Hanya menanyakan dimana keberadaan kekasihku saat ini kepada orang yang paling di percayainya."

"Katakan itu pada lelaki yang takut akan komitmen." Sahut Yixing sarkartis."dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" habis sudah kesabarannya. Emosi yang beberapa saat lalu ditahannya kini ditunjukkan oleh pemuda manis tersebut. "seumur hidup, aku belum pernah menjumpai lelaki brengsek sepertimu. Bisa-bisanya kau-" ucapannya menggantung"Lupakan! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Apa Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya?"

"Kau pikir kepada siapa lagi Baekhyun akan menceritakan masalahnya jika bukan kepadaku? Bahkan kelakuan bejatmu bersama Ren pun dia menceritakannya. Serius Chanyeol, kenapa kau sebrengsek itu?"

"Aku hanya bingung." Jawab Chanyeol sembari tertunduk lesu."Aku bingung akan perasaanku padanya,hyung. Aku ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya tapi disisi lain aku takut tidak mampu membahagiakannya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menusuk laki-laki lain tepat di depan matanya. _Fuck You_!" masa bodoh dengan sopan santun, yang jelas saat ini Yixing hanya ingin memaki pria didepannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Perbaiki semuanya!"

" _But How_? Aku tidak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini, dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Jika kau memang ingin meraihnya kembali, temukan Baekhyun dan yakinkan dia. Karena aku yakin tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mempercayaimu setelah semua kesakitan yang kau berikan padanya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini,hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Mata Chanyeol memicing "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya itu?"

"Dan apa kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya padamu dimana Baekhyun jika aku tahu keberadaannya?" Yixing mulai jengah." _Seriously_. Berusahalah menemukannya jika kau memang ingin memilikinya."

"Tapi aku sanggup memilikinya?"

"Dasar brengsek! Lebih baik kau mati saja." Dan lelaki China itupun melempar lap kotor tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tiga minggu Baekhyun menghilang dan selama itu pula keberadaannya tidak diketahui baik oleh Chanyeol ataupun Yixing. Bukan masalah sebenarnya bagi lelaki berdarah Cina itu, walau dia tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun saat ini, setidaknya lelaki Byun itu sering menghubunginya, selain itu Yizxing yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja, mengingat lelaki itu sudah hapal betul akan sifat lelaki yang dianggap adik olehnya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang jsutru hilangnya Baekhyun membuatnya frustasi. Segala cara sudah dilakukannya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasih mungilnya, tapi Baekhyun seakan menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Jika terus seperti ini, aku bisa gila." Lelaki itu mengerang frustasi."Kumohon, Baek! Tunjukkan keberadaanmu!"

Sesaat kemudian ponsel Chnayeol berdering, secepat kilat lelaki itu langsung melihat ID sang penelpon, dan matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika nama Baekhyun terpampang jelas disana. Dengan perasaan membuncah lelaki Park itupun segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, Baek!" serunya

" _Hallo,Chanyeol."_ Sahut Baekhyun diujung telpon _."Apa kabar?"_

"Aku merindukanmu." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lelaki bertelinga peri itu justru mengungkapkan perasaannya."Kenapa kau pergi?"

" _Maaf."_ Cicit simungil _."Aku perlu menata ulang hatiku. Tidak mudah bagiku menerima semua ini, Yeol."_

"Aku tahu, kalau aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu, maaf." Terselip penyesalan disana.

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya. Memang sangat sulit melupakan kenangan pahit yang pernah kita alami. Tapi kuharap kau bisa keluar dari masa lalu yang membelenggumu sampai saat ini."_

Kemudian hening sejenak.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul kendati lelaki itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu."_

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Dimana keberadaanmu sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu."

" _Lusa aku akan ke Seoul, kita bisa bertemu di club Lay hyung, sekalian ada yang ingin kuserahkan kepada kalian."_

"Baiklah,kita-"

" _Sweetheart,kau bicara dengan siapa?"_

Ucapan Chanyeol menggantung ketika telinganya mendengar suara lelaki lain diseberang sana.

"Baek?" serunya

Seakan mengerti dengan seruan Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun berujar..

" _Maaf Chanyeol."_

Bagi Chanyeol, satu kalimat pendek itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya. "sejak kapan?" ujarnya lirih

" _Satu minggu setelah aku tiba di Mokpo"_

Mokpo adalah tempat yang pas untuk Baekhyun menata ulang hatinya. Dan bodohnya Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikirannya tentang kota tersebut.

" _Sweetheart, ayo kita berangkat! Bukankah hari ini kita harus memilih cincin pernikahan."_

Seruan laki-laki itu kembali mengusik pembicaraan dua lelaki lainnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Yeol. Sampai bertemu di Seoul." Simungilpun memutus sambungan telponnya.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol di ponselnya menguat, seakan ingin menghancurkan benda elektronik itu. Baru saja lelaki itu mendapat telpon dari laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya, namun siapa sangka itu justru membuat perasaannnya terluka. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, dan perasaan itu lah yang tengah dialami oleh pemuda Park tersebut.

"Aku telah kehilanganmu, Baek." Lirihnya berusaha menahan tangis.

Sementara ditempat berbeda, Baekhyun terdiam menatap nanar ponselnya. pikirannya berkecamuk. Keputusannya menghubungi Chanyeol justru membuat perasaannya tidak menentu.

"Sweetheart." Seru laki-laki berwajah eropa seraya menghampiri si mungil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki itu?"

"Aku bingung, James." Sahut Baekhyun masih memandang ponselnya.

Nicholas James Byrne adalah pemuda asal Dublin, Irlandia, salah satu investor di Seoul. Berstatus sebagai kekasih atau calon suami Baekhyun. Singkat cerita pertemuan keduanya tidak disengaja. Saat itu James yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sela-sela perjalanan bisnis ke Mokpo bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang tengah membantu seorang bibi penjual ikan menawarkan hasil tangkapannya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu di situasi seperti itu. Walau James adalah seorang investor tenar, namun tidak membuatnya enggan menginjakkan kaki di pasar tradisional.

Senyum ceria Baakhyun yang ia lihat pertama kali, mampu mencairkan gunung es dihatinya. Pria eropa itupun tidak segan-segan mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan dan melakukan janji temu di esok harinya. Hingga pertemuan pertama itu berlanjut dengan pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, kembalilah padanya. Jangan membogongi hatimu."

"Aku tidak-"

" _Ssttt._ Tenanglah! Ada aku disini. Kau bisa mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu padaku." Laki-laki itu memeluk si mungil, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

James bukanlah laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sejak pertama kali dirinya meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, sejak itulah Baekhyun menceritakan semua kehidupannya termasuk kisah percintaannya. Beruntung, James bukanlah orang kolot yang mempermasalahkan masa lalu seseorang. Karena baginya masa kini dan masa depan adalah prioritas utamanya. Diapun mengetahui bahwa sampai detik ini laki-laki yag sebentar lagi akan menjadi mendamping hidupnya masih mencintai Chanyeol.

"Jika kau belum siap, kita bisa menunda tanggal pernikahan kita. Aku tahu, sulit bagimu untuk melupakan lelaki itu"

"Tidak, James!" sergah Baekhyun" Aku tidak akan menundanya, lebih cepat kita menikah maka lebih cepat aku melupakan Chanyeol. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti kau adalah pelarianku, tapi aku janji, aku akan belaajr mencintaimu."

James tersenyum tipis."Jangan memaksakan diri, _sweetheart_." Sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi memilih cincin pernikahan kita" kilah Baekhyun seraya tersenyum yang justru dimata James itu terlihat dipaksakan.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena jika setelah kau menjadi milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebutmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, seakan memantapkan hatinya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik selanjutnya lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." James pun mengalah."Setelah ini, kau hanya akan mencintaiku." Iapun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ketempat yang sudah di tentukan , tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda Korea itu menolehkan kepala, memandang nanar ponsel putih yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya.

 **TBC**

 **Cuap-cuap gak penting**.

Aku tahu kalo bagian 2 ini amat sangat membosanka dan terlalu mendrama kaya sinet Indo yang terlalu bertele-tele. Sesuai keinginan awal aku ingin menistakan Chanyeol tapi aku tidak yakin apakah ini berhasil atau tidak, _well_ , yang penting aku berusaha. Kekekekek. Dan aku minta maaf baru sempat bikin lanjutannya. Semoga kalian suka ya.

Update bareng Lolipopsehun; Railash61; Ohlan94(wattpad); Cecesshii; ChiakiBee; Parkayoung; Byun Jaehyunee dan Blood Type B.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview, serta memfollow ataupun memfavoritkan fanfic ini. Dan maaf jika **Typonya** bertebaran.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bagian 3**_

Saint Patrick Cathedral terletak di pusat kota Dublin-Irlandia. Didirikan pada tahun 1191. merupakan gereja Katedral Nasional yang memiliki puncak menara setinggi 43 meter yang juga merupakan gereja tertinggi dan terbesar di Irlandia. Bangunan yang memiliki gaya arsitektur Gothic,dimana gaya tersebut berkembang pada tahun 1100-1450 Masehi. Gereja ini didirikan untuk menghormati Santo Patrick yang nama Santo sendiri berarti pelindung bagi orang Irlandia,..

Saat memasuki bangunan, para pengunjung dapat berjalan melewati lorong-lorong suci dan menemukan sejarah berdirinya Saint Patrick Cathedral yang mampu bertahan dari serangan badai, kebakaran bahkan penganiyaan.

Tempat inilah yang di pilih James sebagai acara pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, selain tempat bersejarah, lelaki itu juga ingin mendedikasikan pernikahannya sebagai bagian dari sejarah bangunan tersebut.

Dan kini mata sipit Baekhyun terus menelusuri keindahan bangunan itu, tidak salah jika rakyat Irlandia begitu membanggakan Gereja ini, karena Saint Patrick Cathedral memang pantas di banggakan terlepas dari segala perubahan yang mungkin di lakukan pada masa itu atau mungkin sampai saat ini.

"Indah" gumamnya.

" _Like you"_ sepasang tangan kekar kini melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

"James." Seru Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan hari bersejarah kita, dimana kau akan menjadi milikku." Hidung bangir James mulai mengendus perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah, tunggu beberapa hari lagi. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

" _Dan mungkin selamanya."_

Bohong jika Baekhyun menerima keadaan ini sepenuhnya, karena sampai satat ini ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, lelaki yang telah ia berikan segalanya, sekaligus lelaki yang secara perlahan mematahkan harapannya.

" _Sweety? Are you okay?"_ Tanya James khawatir karena menyadari perubahan air muka Baekhyun. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa James, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah mempersiapkan pernikahan kita." kilah Baekhyun dengan memberikan senyum tipis seakan mempertegas ucapannya.

Helaan nafas pun meluncur dari sepasang bibir James, lelaki itu tahu betul hal yang membuat calon suaminya berubah secara tiba-tiba."Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" tebaknya telak dimana hal itu langsung membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Memikirkan apa?" ujar lelaki itu seraya menghindari tatapan James.

"Jangan membohongiku, Baek! Kau tidak pandai melakukannya." Hening sejenak."dengar, jika kau terus memikirkan lelaki itu, bagaimana kau bisa menikah denganku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, James. Tentu aku bisa menikah denganmu."

"Itu bukan cinta, _Sweety._ Itu hanya bentuk kekaguman atau mungkin terima kasih."

Onyx kelam Baekhyun kembali memandang lekat James." Kalau begitu, ajari aku untuk mencintaimu."

"Sekali lagi ku bertanya. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Seribu kalipun kau menanyakannya, maka jawabanku akan selalu tetap sama."

"Baiklah,tapi ingat kata-kataku. Setelah hari pernikahan kita, selamanya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Akan terus ku pertahankan kau disisiku walau seluruh dunia memohon untuk melepaskanmu. Katakanlah aku egois, _but who's care,_ apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, maka selamanya akan selalu begitu."

"Aku mengerti,James. memang seharusnya begitu." Lirih Baekhyun

Lelaki berdarah Irlandia itupun mempertipis jarak diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, tangan kekarnya perlahan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya membawa si mungul kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang, tanpa menyadari jika lelaki satunya tengah mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya.

" _Kau akan selalu menjadi orang terpenting dihatiku, Yeol. Tapi maaf aku memilih untuk menyerah."_

 **Hyurien92 present**

 **Special For Baekhyun's Birthday**

 **.**

 **Co** **m** **mitment**

 **.**

 **Sequel of Uncommited**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast: Kwis Wu,**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Nicholas James Byrne**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Litle Fluff, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rating: M (untuk pemakaian bahasa, setting tempat dan adegan eksplisif) dan aku tidak tahu apakah chapter ini termasuk smut, semi smut atau tidak keduanya.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere**

"Hai, Dude." Sapa Kris kala memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol."sibuk sekali" cibirnya

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai pengalih perhatian dari masalah-masalahku, Kris." Timpal Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Oke lupakan masalahmu. Kau tidak lupa bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yixing, bukan?"

"Bagimana aku bisa melupakan hari bersejarah kekasihmu."

"Bagus. Karena besok malam akan ada _party_ di mansionku. Dan kau tahu bukan apa yang dimaksud dengan _Party?"_ timpal Kris dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu tiang. Aku tahu apa maksudmu." Ujar Chanyeol jengah.

" _Come on, dude_. Manfaatkan lah kesempatan. Siapa tahu di pesta nanti kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu. Dan kalian bisa menghabiskan malam panas bersama."

"Dasar sinting."

Keduanya pun terdiam, seakan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Oh lebih tepatnya mungkin Kris karena saat ini lelaki itu tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dimejanya. Entah apakah saat ini Chnayeol benar-benar serius dengan pekerjaannya atau semua yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu hanya kamuflase belaka.

"Aku tahu jika aku ini tampan, jadi berhenti menatap ku seperti seseorang yang haus akan belaian." Seru Chanyeol kemudian, dan sebuah bantal sofa pun sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

"Idiot." Rutuk kris sembari memutar bola mata.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening dan Kris sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol seakan kehabisan bahan obrolan. Biasanya kedua lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama itu tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Apapun akan mereka bahas termasuk celana dalam wanita bahkan ukuran payudara wanita sekalipun. Tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda, tepat setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Yeol" Kris mulai berujar."Melihat kau yang seperti ini seakan menyadarkanku akan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau menjadi seperti ini karena seorang Baekhyun, andai dari dulu kau serius menata hidupmu dan melupakan masa lalumu, mungkin saat ini kau tengah memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, entah itu dengan Baekhyun ataupun dengan yang lain. Dan jujur saja satu sisi aku kasihan akan nasibmu, bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol terpuruk seperti ini? jangan membantah karena aku bisa melihatnya! Walau kau berusaha mati-matian menutupinya. "Seru Kris dikala melihat Chanyeol hendak memprotes ucapannya." Tapi disisi lain aku sependapat dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini kau bisa memulai hidup yang baru terbebas dari semua hal yang menghantuimu."

"Entahlah,Kris, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ketika Baekhyun pergi aku merasa kosong."

"Itu artinya kau mencintainya, bodoh."

"Katakanlah aku mencintainya." Kini atensi Chanyeol terpusat sepenuhnya pada obrolan mereka."Tapi apa aku bisa membahagiakannya jika nanti kami memutuskan untuk membentuk suatu komitmen?"

"Itu semua tergantung padamu, sobat. Jika kau mampu mengalahkan trauma yang selama ini begitu kokoh menghantuimu, maka kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya, tapi jika sebaliknya-" Kris hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, apa kau msih belum bisa menemukan si kecil Byun?"

"Dia ada di Mokpo." Sahut Chanyeol yang suskses membuat Kris menganga tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa? Mokpo? Apa kau yakin dengan pendengaranmu?

"Sangat yakin karena Baekhyun sendiri yang menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau dia ada di Mokpo. "

" _Well,_ lalu apa rencanamu setelah mengetahui keberadaannya?" Ujar Kris sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Tidak ada, karena besok dia akan ke Seoul bersama dengan sebuah kejutan yang tengah di persiapkannya."

"Maksudmu dengan kejutan?"

"Kita lihat besok saja, Kris. Kejutan apa yang dibawa Baekhyun karena sejujurnya aku berharap kejutan itu tidak pernah ada." Walau Kris tidak mengerti dengan segala macam ucapan Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki berdarah Kanada itu memilih diam dan memusatkan perhatian pada minuman yang tengah disesapnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela besar di kantornya, menatap padatnya kota Seoul sembari mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun dimalam sebelumnya.

"Kuharap semua yang kau katakan hanya kebohongan, Baek." Lirihnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Party_ yang dimaksud Kris ternyata bukan pesta sembarangan, untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun kekasih tercintanya, seoarng Kris Wu rela merogoh kocek ratusan juta dollar. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh tentu jika kau hidup bergelimpang kemewahan. Mansion mewah keluarga Wu di sulap bak istana, dimana lampu-lampu gantung dihias sedemikian rupa, belum lagi bentangan _red carpet_ sepanjang 1 km yang menyambut para undangan, dimana saat memasuki mansion tersebut para undangan akan disuguhi ramalan kartu tarot dan beberapa kudapan seperti _sushi_ dan irisan daging sapi kobe yang dimasak oleh koki professional dan tentu saja beberapa _cocktail, campagne_ dan jenis minuman lain yang di bawa oleh sekitar tigapuluh pelayan yang hilir mudik menggunakan s _kateboard_. Membuat sebagian undangan berdecak kagum akan kepiawaian mereka melenggang dengan membawa nampan besar bak model papan atas.

"Pesta yang mewah." Seru Chanyeol ketika ia tengah memasuki mansion utama keluarga Wu. Obsidiannya terus memperhatikan sekitar, seakan mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dan tepukan ringan di bahunya pun mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang,Yeol." Tegur Yixing tersenyum lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesta sehebat ini. Minuman, gadis-gadis, para pria, uang dan tentu saja Sex." Racau lelaki tinggi itu sembari menyesap aroma _cocktail_ di tangannya. Membuat Yixing menggelengkan kepala.

"Berhenti berkata sesuatu yang menjijikkan, bodoh. Jika kau tidak ingin ku tendang dari pestaku."

"Ayolah,hyung. Setiap ada pesta pasti akan selalu ada malam panas." Chanyeol memberikan isyarat menggunakan kepalanya."kau tidak lihat gadis yang berdiri diujung sana? "dan Yixingpun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol."hanya dengan sekali kedipan, aku yakin dia bersedia mendesah dibawahku. Atau lelaki yang berambut pirang yang tengah mengambil makanan itu, kurasa dia juga rela membuka pahanya untukku."

"Dasar sinting. Jika kau berani mengacau di pestaku, akan ku pastikan besok kau akan kehilangan penis kebanggaanmu itu."

Ultimatum itu sontak membuat Chanyeol merapatkan kakinya."Kau kejam sekali, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dirimu berkata kotor seperti itu,hyung?"

"Salahkan pikiran kotormu yang membuatku terpaksa berkata menjijikkan seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah?"

"Kau tentu tahu alasannya,hyung." Lirih Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Yixing merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah lelaki yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu.

"Chanyeol-"

"Apa kau melihat si naga?" timpal Chanyeol mengalihkan topik."Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, bukankah seharusnya dia mendampingimu, hyung."

Yixing tersenyum teduh, seakan mengerti kalau lelaki disampingnya tidak ingin membuat dirinya bersalah dihari kelahirannya."Dia sedang menyapa beberapa kolega dari Kanada."

Mata Chanyeol membulat lucu."Kanada? apa dia seserius itu? ku pikir hanya kolega di Korea dan Cina yang diundang."

"Seperti kau tidak tahu siapa Kris saja."

"Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana dia bisa mempersiapkan pesta semewah ini dalam waktu singkat?"

"Apa yang tidak bisa ku lakukan untuk kekasih tercintaku?" seru Kris yang kini tengah merapat kepada Yixing dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya mesra, membuat Chanyeol berekspresi seakan ingin muntah."Apapaun bisa ku lakukan untuk Unicornku, Yeol. Termasuk membunuhmu jika dia mengijinkan." Lanjutnya disertai ciuman di kepala Yixing.

"Yayaya, katakan itu pada lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu mengemis padaku memilihkan hadiah untuk kekasihnya." Dan Chanyeol sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kris. " _by the way,_ apa tidak sebaiknya pesta mu di mulai,hyung?" Iapun melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi" Sahut lelaki berlesung pipi itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang, _honey_?" tanya Kris yang di jawab anggukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Siapa?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Seseorang yang sangat penting. Dan kalian pasti akan terkejut."

"Oh kuharap bukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mood ku buruk." Seru Chanyeol sembari memutar bola mata.

Wajar jika lelaki itu berujar demikian karena demi Tuhan, 'seseorang yang sangat penting' itu pasti tidak jauh dari seorang penyanyi tradisional yang dengan bangganya mempersembahkan lagu-lagu jaman dulu. Bukannya Chanyeol membenci kebudayaan Cina,bukan. Hanya saja apa pantas sebuah pesta ulang tahun di suguhkan lagu-lagu tradisional? Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir dimana letak kewarasan Yixing jika sudah seperti itu.

"Aku tahu maksud ucapanmu, caplang." Sembur lelaki Cina tersebut saat menyadari arti ucapan Chanyeol

"Hanya berharap, _okey_ " serunya mengangkat tangan pertanda menyerah.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang ditunggu Yixing pun datang, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyun." Pekiknya kemudian berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memeluknya. "Aku senang kau datang."

Chanyeol yang awalnya telah membalik badan untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan mengurungkan niatnya ketika telinganya mendengar seruan itu. Perlahan ia memutar tubuh dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri kurang dari satu meter darinya. Senyum lebar pun terpampang diwajah rupawannya, rasa rindu yang telah pemuda itu rasakan selama ini akhirnya terbayar dengan munculnya Baekhyun, yang datang menggunakan kemejaberwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jas berwarna hitam juga celana jeans berwarna biru muda serta sepasang _Kickers Pantofel_ berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki indahnya. Belum lagi tatanan rambut yang sudah pasti Baekhyun menggunakan jasa seorang _Hair Stylish_ untuk membantunya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok rupawan Baekhyun.

Namun, secepat Chanyeol diterbangkan keangkasa maka secepat itu pulalah ia dihempaskan kebumi. Tepat ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok lain disamping Baekhyun. Iapun menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama seseorang yang Chanyeol berani bertaruh dialah calon suami Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar pria berwarga Park itu meremas kuat gelas ditangannya seakan ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya,Baekhyun dan lelaki asing tersebut.

Dengan langkah lamat, lelaki berdarah Kanada-Cina itupun menghampiri sahabatnya dan menepuk pundaknya ringan membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepala.

"Aku telah kalah,Kris" akunya dengan suara lirih

"Kurasa-" jeda sejenak" aku mengerti dengan kata 'kejutan' yang kau maksud tempo hari, Yeol."

"Kau sangat terkejut,bukan?"

"Lebih kepada, aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku gagal berdamai dengan masa laluku hingga membuatku kalah bahkan sebelum aku memulainya."

Sejujurnya, Kris juga merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol, karena dulu dia juga pernah merasakan hal serupa. Hanya saja dalam situasi yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Mungkin dengan begini kau bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru. Walau ini sulit, tapi kendalikan dirimu. Bukan untukku melainkan demi Yixing."

"Aku tahu dan aku akan mencobanya, hanya saja aku tidak yakin berapa lama aku sanggup menahannya."

"Hanya untuk malam ini,Yeol." Pinta Kris bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menolaknya.

Tak bersenggang lama, Yixing, Baekhyun dan James menghampiri kedua sahabat itu. dan sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hai, Baek! _Long time no see_."

"Hai, Kris, bagaimana kabarmu? Malam ini kau terlihat berbeda." Puji yang lebih kecil sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya." Tangan Kris terangkat guna mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Jangan rambutku, bodoh!" Sungut simungil dan itu sukses mengundang kekehan ringan diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, Baek. Nikmati pestanya, aku harus segera memulai acaranya."

"Aku temani, _honey._ "

Sepasang sejoli itupun undur diri, menyisakan tiga orang lainnya.

"Apa kabar, Baek?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka suara setelah menelan ludah berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering

"Aku baik, Yeol. Dan bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

Setelah frase itu terlontar yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya diam. Sekelumit rasa bersalah pun singgah di hatinya. Suasana kembali hening sebelum suara deheman menyadarkan keduanya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Park Senang bisa berjumpa dengan CEO setenar anda" Sapa James ramah sembari mengulurkan tangan dan Chanyeol pun menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

"Selamat malam, Mr-"Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya

"Nicholas James Byrne, tapi panggil saja James, itu terdengar lebih akrab."

"Baiklah, , senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol mengetahui siapa James, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria inilah calon suami Baekhyun karena lelaki mungil itu tidak mengatakan siapa calon suaminya tempo hari. Mengetahui kenyataan itu seketika bumi tempatnya berpijak hancur begitupun dengan hatinya.

"Mr. Park, _are you okay_?" Seru James saat menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah melamun.

"Ya. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kilah Chanyeol

"Saya mengerti. Memang seorang CEO seperti anda pasti di sibukkan dengan jadwal yang padat. Rapat, menemui Klien dan lain sebagainya."

"Anda begitu memahaminya, Mr. James"

Selanjutnya obrolan ringan pun terjadi diantara mereka. seperti tengah saling mengenal cukup lama, baik Chanyeol maupun James mengobrol tanpa ada rasa canggung dan itu membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega pasalnya lelaki Byun itu sempat khawatir jika kedua lelaki berbeda kebudayaan tersebut bertatap muka akan terjadi perkelahian mengingat Baekhyun sangat mengetahui bagaimana karakter Chanyeol. Tapi untunglah kedua lelaki tersebut bisa bersikap dewasa setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Getaran ponsel di saku celana James menghentikan obrolan ringan tersebut. Lelaki Eropa itupun segera meminta ijin untuk menerima panggilan itu setelah melihat ID sang penelpon. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang berdiri canggung dihadapan Chanyeol.

"James lelaki yang baik." Aku Chanyeol membuka suara."dan sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu." Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Akupun berharap kau juga demikian." Sahut Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol, karena takut pilihannya akan goyah ketika memandang lelaki yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Maaf." Seru Chanyeol kemudian yang mana membuat alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Untuk?" kini obsidiannya menatap lekat onyx kelam Chanyeol

"Untuk semuanya. Terlebih yang kulakukan terakhir kali."

Walau suasana disekitar mereka penuh dengan alunan musik dan gelak tawa para undangan yang tengah menikmati pesta tersebut, tak lantas membuat Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Lelaki itu masih mampu mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Jadi-" hembusan napas terdengar."maafkan aku, Baek"

"Bukan masalah,Yeol." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap dewasa walau hatinya berdenyut nyeri."aku paham situasimu. Jika aku berada diposisimu mungkin aku juga akan bersikap sama. Hanya saja kita tidak mungkin terus memandang kebelakang, bukan? Dan mengenai semua yang kau lakukan padaku sedikitpun tidak ada kesalahan didalamnya, jadi untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Baek-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut karen James tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka.

" _Sweetheart,_ sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan yang kutanami modal. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Kau jelas tahu resiko pekerjaan ku kan, _sweety._ " Tangan James membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun."Tapi kau tenang saja, aku hanya pergi selama beberapa jam. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini dan menjemputmu. Jadi selama aku pergi nikmatilah pesta sahabatmu."

"Tepati Janjimu itu, James. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal."

" _Trust me, sweetheart"_ lelaki bertubuh mungil itupun masuk kedalam dekapan hangat James menyalurkan rasa cintanya akan sosok tersebut."Jika aku melanggar, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku."

"Pembual." Cibir Baekhyun yang membalas pelukan lelakinya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya mampu terdiam, kakinya seakan lemas tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Semua terasa sakit bak ribuan pisau mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh dan hatinya. Sekuat tenaga iapun menahan air matanya. Ketika James melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan menggapai bibir keasihnya saat itulah Chanyeol membalik badan, memalingkan muka.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama calon pengantin itu saling memagut, yang ia tahu decakan yang di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa sepasang sejoli itu begitu menikmati aktivitas mereka. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menarik tubuh James dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyunnya kemudian menghajarnya, tapi saat ia melihat sosok Kris dan Yixing yang menatapnya khawatir, niatan itupun terhenti. Tidak mungkin ia mengacau di hari bahagia sahabatnya terlebih saat pesta dimulai tadi Kris sempat melamar Yixing dan menyematkan cincin dijari manis kekasihnya.

Senyum getir yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada dua orang terdekatnya seakan mempertegas bagaimana hatinya saat ini. Dengan langkah lunglai lelaki bertelinga peri itupun berjalan melewati pintu belakang dimana terdapat sebuah taman kecil-kecilan yang di bangun Kris untuk keluarga kecilnya kelak. Kris yang awalnya ingin menyusul Chanyeol, seketika terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh kekasihnya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Kris. Itu yang diperlukannya saat ini." Dan Krispun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan calon suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin malam tak lantas membuat Chanyeol kembali memasuki mansion mewah Kris, kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri taman kecil tersebut. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga lebih memilih menyibukan diri memperhatikan desain taman itu ditemani dinginnya angin malam ketimbang menikmati pesta didalam sana yang sudah jelas mampu membuatnya hangat.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Lebih memilih menyendiri disini ketimbang menikmati pesta didalam sana." monolognya dalam kesunyian."tapi, apa aku sanggup mengontrol semua emosiku nantinya? Tidak,Yeol. Sekuat apapun dirimu kau pasti tidak akan sanggup menyaksikan orang yang paling kau cintai berbagi bibir dengan laki-laki lain."

"Chanyeol." Suara lembut bak alunan musik menyadarkan Chanyeol dari dunianya. Iapun meneleng guna melihat sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol." Kupikir kau tengah menikmati pesta yang ada."

"Aku butuh udara segar, didalam sana membuatku sesak. Tentu kau paham maksdku, Byun Baek." Yang ditanyapun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan lelaki tinggi tersebut "Lalu kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"James telah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu dan seperti yang kau katakan didalam terlalu sesak jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan."

"Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Dan kau seperti bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal." Balas Baekhyun dengan pipi menggembung lucu dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Seakan tersadar dari kesalahannya, lelaki itupun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Maaf" sesalnya kemudian.

Baekhyunpun tersenyum "Tidak apa, Yeol. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang menemani keduanya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara."apa kau bahagia bersama James?" atensinya pun beralih pada simungil.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku bahagia."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Chanyeol. Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan."

"Bibirmu boleh berucap demikian tapi tidak dengan matamu."

 _Skakmat_

Baekhyun hanya menunduk setelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku bahkan hingga detik ini. Dan aku yakin kau menerima James hanya ingin membalasku."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu,Yeol. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu."

"Lantas? Pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menerima lamaran James." Baekhyun terdiam."jangan katakan kau mencintainya."

"Aku-aku_" gagap si mungil, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan lelaki satunya masih setia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun." Katakanlah saat ini aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku akan berusaha membalas perasaannya,Yeol."

"Kau sinting." cela Chanyeol. "bagaimana bisa kau menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Aku-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut, karena pemuda Park itu lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Persetan dengan kau akan belajar mencintainya. Itu semua omong kosong." Intonasi yang digunakan begitu mengintimidasi bagi Baekhyun dan lelaki itupun mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih."Apa dia memberikan sesuatu yang berharga padamu lantas kau menerimanya kemudian membalasnya dengan-" onyx Chanyeol menatap lekat si mungil memandangnya dari atas sampai kebawah."tubuhmu?"

Tamparan keras pun mendarat dipipi Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut dan menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja dilakukan. Dan hatinya pun semakin sakit ketika menyadari bahwa pria mungilnya tengah menatapnya dengan uraian air mata.

"Baek-"

"Jangan mendekat!" tolak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak merengkuh tubuhnya."Kumohon." lirihnya

"Baek, aku-"

"Aku mungkin bebas,Yeol. Tapi aku tidak pernah memberikan tubuhku pada sembarang orang." Isakannya pun semakin menyakiti hati Chanyeol."dan kau tidak berhak menuduh James seburuk itu, dia pria yang baik dan terhormat."

Mendengar semua itu membuat Chanyeol tersulut emosi, dia tidak rela jika Baekhyun memuji pria lain dihadapannya.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau membela lelaki itu? ah tentu saja dia adalah calon suamimu."

"Aku bicara fakta. Dia yang selalu bersamaku selama masa penenangan diriku, dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku bersedih tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun."

"Kau membuatku kecewa,Baek."

"Apa kau juga tidak membuatku kecewa ketika kau tidur dengan Ren didepan mataku?"

Sejatinya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinyalah yang paling sering menyakiti Baekhyun. Dan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis itu menamparnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itu lebih dari kekecewaan, Yeol. Aku tahu memang tidak ada komitmen diantara kita, kau bebas melakukan apapun begitu juga denganku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tega mencumbu pria lain didepanku, padahal jelas-jelas kau menegetahui perasaan dan harapanku padamu."Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak mampu membantah ucapan Baekhyun."saat itu, saat aku meninggalkan kalian, aku berharap kau mengejarku. Tapi kenyataannya kau tetap asyik dengan duniamu."

" _Tidak, Baek. Saat kau pergi aku menghentikan semuanya. Namun aku terlalu pegecut untuk mengejarmu."_ Batin Chanyeol menjerit

"Kau menghancurkanku sampai kedasar."

"Baekhyun." Setelah lama terdiam Chanyeol akhirnya angkat suara." Aku tahu, kesalahanku padamu sudah 'tak terhitung. Dan akupun tahu maaf pun tidak akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi setelah kau menghilang aku semakin menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa terlepas dari belenggu masa lalu. Tapi maukah kau kembali padaku? Aku sangat menderita tanpamu."

" _Begitupun denganku, Yeol."_

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku, Baek! Aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda bermarga Park itu mencurahkan isi hati dan mengeluarkan tangisannya. Persetan dengan harga diri, yang jelas ia hanya ingin kekasih mungilnya kembali. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan tulus dan sarat akan penderitaan sekaligus cinta itu hanya terdiam. Otaknya terasa kosong tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Baek."

Ingin rasanya lelaki mungil itu menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol dan menerima ajakannya. Karena demi Tuhan, hidup bersama Chanyeol adalah impin terbesarnya. Gambaran kehidupan mereka kelak yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan lantas membayanginya. Bagaimana mereka hidup bersama sampai rambut memutih tak urung membuat pendiriannya goyah. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan ketika kau bisa hidup dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu?

Terlalu larut dalam pemikiran membuatnya tidak menyadari jika yang lebih tinggi memepersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tangan besarnya merengkuh pinggang simungil, hingga tidak ada sekat diantara keduanya. Hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun, sorot matanya yang memancarkan kerinduan sekaligus tatapan memuja yang hanya ditujukan untuknya tak ayal membuat debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Belum lagi bibir tebal Chanyeol yang selalu sukses melumpuhkan sistem saraf ditubuhnya, sungguh Baekhyun sangat merindukan bibir itu ditambah aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu maskulin membuat dirinya sulit bernafas. Hanya kepada Chanyeollah, Baekhyun bisa merasakan semua ini dan ia menyukainya.

"Chanyeol-" desah si mungil tanpa sadar

"Diamlah, Baek." Seru si tinggi penuh kelembutan sembari tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan itu."biarkan malam ini menjadi saksi pertemuan kita. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya nyaris mati. Dan juga, biarkan aku menghapus jejak James di bibirmu."

Sepasang bibir itupun akhirnya bertemu, menyalurkan hasrat dan juga rasa rindu. Tidak ada perang lidah apalagi nafsu. Yang ada hanya kelembutan dan rasa cinta. Cumbuan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya, membuat si mungil lemas dan tanpa sadar membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan.

Lenguhan tertahan meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun ketika cumbuan Chanyeol berpindah kelehernya. Tanda kepemilikan pun tercetak jelas disana. Lelaki itu tidak perduli jika James melihat tanda ini, yang dia tahu ingin menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Egoiskah? Anggap saja seperti itu.

Cumbuan yang awalnya begitu lembut kini perlahan berubah intens, semakin lama justru terlibat nafsu didalamnya. Hal ini terlihat saat jemari lentik Baekhyun mencengkeram erat rambut Chanyeol saat yang lebih dominan menciumi dadanya yang masih tebungkus kemeja.

"Kau begitu indah, Baek." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menikmati raut putus asa Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya.

"Berhenti, Yeol! _Please!"_

Satu sisi Baekhyun ingin menolak sentuhan Chanyeol karena ini semua salah, tapi disisi lain ia begitu merindukan _giant_ nya. Ketidak sinkronan itu justru membuat permohonan nya terdengar seperti undangan untuk Chanyeol melakukan lebih. Berterimakasihlah pada taman belakang mansion keluarga Wu yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon besar, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari aktifitas mereka.

Satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun terlepas, memertontonkan tubuh indahnya. Minimya cahaya 'tak lantas mengurangi keindahan itu.

Diselimuti kabut nafsu jemari panjang Chanyeol merambat menuju tonjolan kecil milik Baekhyun, mempermainkannya secara acak kemudian menghisapnya lembut yang mana justru membuat sang empunya meloloskan desahannya.

"Kuharap, tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhmu selain aku, Baek. Termasuk kekasih sialanmu itu." gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupannya di sekitar dada dan pusar Baekhyun.

" _Only you, my love"_

Walau tubuhnya setengah telanjang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak perduli jika ia kedinginan. Karena ada Chanyeol yang mampu menghangatkannya walau beralaskan rumput sekalipun.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu?"

"Kau bisa membuktikannya,Yeol."

"Kalau begitu, menjeritlah. Teriakkan namaku disetiap hembusan nafasmu."

" _As you wish, baby."_

"Tapi tidak semudah itu, _sweetheart._ Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu terlebih dulu sebagai balasan atas perbuatanmu selama ini." Geraman rendah terdengar tatkala lelaki itu berucap."Aku ingin kau merasakan siksaan yang kau berikan padaku."

" _Do it_ _!_ _what you want to do."_ Nampaknya Baekhyun telah pasrah dengan apa yang hendak Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, pemuda Park tersebut 'tak membuang kesempatan. Iapun segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, pun begitu dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Kemudian kembali memagut bibir yang menjadi candu baginya tersebut tanpa perduli dimana mereka saat ini. Persetan jika nanti Kris atau yang lainnya menangkap basah mereka, pun begitu dengan James. Jika nafsu sudah menguasai akal sehatpun hilang bak ditelan bumi. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membiarkan tubuh mulus Baekhyun kotor jika lelaki itu memasukinya di atas rerumputan. Dengan nafsu yang masih memuncak, perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka dan membawanya kesebuah gazebo yang ada disana. Sekali lagi berterimakasihlah pada Kris dengan segala kekayaannya, yang menyiapkan sebuah bangku panjang beralaskan karpet bulu sehingga memudahkannya untuk membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun disana kemudian mengungkungnya.

Tidak satu detikpun Chanyeol melepaskan cumbuannya pada Baekhyun. Bibir dan lidahnya terus menari-nari di atas tubuh polos itu. menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang semakin banyak tercetak disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."ujarnya disela-sela kecupan."Dan kaupun mencintaiku,bukan?" sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sembari memiringkan kepala memberikan akses lebih bagi lelaki tinggi itu mengerjai lehernya."dan kau hanya milikku."

Ultimatum itu sontak membuat Baekhyun merasa dikelilingi ribuan kupu-kupu. Ucapan Chanyeol begitu tegas tak terbantah, seakan dirinya adalah manusia paling berharga dimuka bumi. Dan Baekhyun menyukai itu.

"Jawab!"Pintanya penuh penekanan. Namun jawaban Baekhyun tertahan ditenggorokan saat lidah panas Chanyeol menari-nari diatas pusarnya kemudian menjilati paha mulusnya.

"Jawab aku, _bitch_!"

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengumpulkan tenaga guna menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun selalu tertahan ketika lelaki tinggi itu berhasil melumpuhkannya.

"Jika kau tidak segera menjawab, kau akan mendapatkan penyiksaan lebih dari ini."

"Ak-" sahutnya terbata." _I'm yours. The one and only"_

Chanyeol menyeringai. _"good boy,_ Dan pegang kata-katamu."

Bibir yang sudah membengkak itu kembali dilumat ganas Chanyeol, dan tanpa meleraikan ciuman lelaki itupun memasuki Baekhyun. Lenguhan tertahan terlontar di bibir keduanya saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak seirama degup jantungnya. Mereka menikmati setiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan akibat aktifitas panas tersebut. Keringat yang membasahi keduanya semakin memperjelas suara tubuh yang saling menggesek itu. Bahkan dinginnya angin malam pun tak mampu menghentikan dua insan yang tengah bercinta tersebut.

" _Your beautiful"_ Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan lelaki dalam kuasanya. Dan Baekhyun merasa bangga akan sebutan itu, iapun membekap kedua pipi Chanyeol dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat, pun begitu dengan desahan Baekhyun yang semakin mendominasi kesunyian malam. Keduanya seperti berperang dengan waktu, saling mendominasi satu sama lain, terkadag Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang memegang kendali. Demi mencapai suatu kenikmatan sempurna keduanya tanpa segan untuk bertukar posisi. Sampai akhirnya lenguhan panjang keduanya menjadi akhir kegiatan panas mereka.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk menimpa Baekhyun, membiarkan cairannya memenuhi lelaki mungil itu. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah keduanya terdiam dengan Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baek!" Pinta Chanyeol setelah menormalkan nafasnya. Ia bawa pandangannya menuju Baekhyun, memperhatikan keterkejutan pemuda mungil itu."Hiduplah bersamaku." Tersirat ketulusan dalam suara itu.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka akhirnya sesuatu yang diharapkannya terjadi. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan namun pada akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Bukan karena ajakan Chanyeol melainkan karena saat ini dia telah menjadi milik seseorang.

"Chanyeol. Aku sungguh bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan ajakanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku telah berpunya,Yeol. Tidak mugkin bagi diriku menikah denganmu."

"Tinggalkan James dan kembalilah padaku."

"Itu tidak mungkin,Yeol. Karena aku telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan James kecuali dia yang meminta."

Chanyeol tersulut emosi "omong kosong!" iapun melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun membuat simungil merasa kosong."kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama lelaki yang tidak kau cintai"

Baekhyun bangkit kemudian tertunduk lesu."aku tahu, tapi tidak mungkin bagiku mengkhianati James setelah semua kebaikannya selama ini." Perlahan memunguti pakaian dan mengenakannya

Sekali lagi Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaan."Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku memilikimu?" suaranya begitu lirih.

"Maafkan aku,Yeol." Satu kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa Baekhyun tetap kepada keputusannya.

Merasa sudah tidak punya kesempatan, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. "Semoga kau bahagia. Dan ingatlah aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." pemuda tinggi itu kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, tidak perduli kondisinya yang tanpa busana. Didekapnya tubuh mungil itu erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilanganya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti akan kesedihan Chanyeol, langsung membalas pelukan itu sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, mencium aroma lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Aroma yang akan selalu dirindukannya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Akan selalu kuingat. Dan kuharap kau juga bahagia tanpaku,Yeol."

"Aku tidak menjamin akan hal itu."

"Suatu saat kau pasti menemukan penggantiku, yakinlah akan hal itu."

"Aku hanya mengingnkanmu. Bukan yang lain." Pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Chan-"

"Jangan memaksaku, kumohon." Lirihnya sambil menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun."Aku pasti merindukan aroma manismu, terlebih aroma setelah kita bercinta." Akunya disela-sela kecupan yang sukses mengundang kekehan ringan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda."

Tanpa memperdulikan omongan simungil, pemuda Park itu terus melancarkan aksinya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun meloloskan desahannya.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Selepas kalimat itu terlontar, Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melucuti semua pakainannya.

"Ingatlah selalu kenangan ini, dan semua kenangan yang telah kita lewati."

Baekhyun yang telah pasrah karema juga menginkan hal ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Sejujurnya iapun merasa berat atas keputusannya, tetapi nasi telah menjadi bubur dan Baekhyun harus mempertanggung jawabkan keputusannya.

" _Always"_

Dan suara,erangan, desahan serta gesekan tubuh yang menyatu kembali mendominasi malam panas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi mengusik tidur lelapnya, namun enggan membuka mata seakan ribuan kupu-kupu tengah bertengger dikelopak matanya. Bahkan guncangan lembut tak mampu mengusik mimpi indahnya.

" _Sweetheart_ , ayo bangun." Suara berat yang amat disukainyapun tak lantas mengganggu sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

"Berikan aku lima-ah tidak sepuluh menit lagi. Yeol"

"Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan terlambat, _sweety_. Apa perlu aku membangunkanmu dengan caraku sendiri?" meski tak melihat, namun lelaki itu yakin bahwa lelaki yang tengah membangunkannya itu tengah menyeringai.

"Jika kau macam-macam, akan kupastikan tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu penuh." Ancamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bangun sebelum aku menerjangmu detik ini juga dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan seharian penuh."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Lelaki itupun menyibak selimutnya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti merasa gemas. Dengan kondisi mata yang masih mengantuk, diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada seorangpun disana selain dirinya.

"Apakah aku tadi bermimpi? Tapi suara Chanyeol begitu jelas seperti dia ada disampingku."

Suara gemericik air mengalihkan atensinya, bibirnya tersenyum meyadari ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Mungkin Chanyeol langsung mandi setelah membangunkanku. Dasar curang, akan kubalas kau nanti."

Senyum Baekhyun semakin berkembang memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk menjahili kekasihnya. Dan senyuman itu semakin menjadi saat matanya menagkap sosok tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Secepat kilat iapun menubruk sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, kupikir kau meninggalkanku."

Tawa renyah menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, bukankah ini hari pernihkahan kita."

Baekhyun membeku.

Pernikahan?

Seingatnya belum ada tanggal pasti tentang pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan ragu iapun melerai pelukan itu kemudian mendongak menatap lelaki didepannya. Sosok tinggi yang familiar namun bukan yang dirindukannya, dan Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"James?"

"Iya, _sweety._ Ini aku. Kau pikir siapa? Apa kau mengharapkan orang lain?" matanya memicing curiga.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut kalau hari ini akhirnya datang juga."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Te-tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kita hentikan perdebatan tidak penting ini. Karena sebentar lagi kau menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Byrne."

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa." Seloroh simungil meninju dada James

"Bukan masalah." Kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun."aku senang kau tetap memilihku, awalnya aku khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku dan berpaling kepada Chanyeol. Tapi syukurlah kekhawatiranku tidak terbukti."

"Bukankah aku telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali kau yang meminta."

James mempererat dekapannya. "Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meminta itu." disertai kecupan lembut dikepala Baekhyun."Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan berpakaian. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun."Baek?" seraya mengelus pipi."Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Tidak ada James. Aku hanya sedikit gugup. Kau tahukan pengantin selalu mengalami kegugupan dihari pernikahannya. Aku takut mengacaukan pernikahan kita"

Jemari lentik itu digenggam lembut oleh jemari kasar James."Ada aku, kau tidak perlu gugup. Anggap ini seperti hari biasa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Gerakannya terhenti tepat ketika tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu.

"Bahkan kau sempat hadir dalam mimpiku dan membangunkanku dengan caramu sendiri, Yeol."gumammnya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Menyisakan James yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

 **TBC**

Cuap-cuap dikit

Sebenarnya chapter ini mau di apdet tadi malam barengan sama para autor kaporit yang lain **Azova10( Sang Imam ), Kang Seulla, Railash61, Redapple, ChiakiBee, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Ohlan94(Wattpad), Purflowerian, Dobbyuudobby(Wattpad), Flameshineee(wattpad) dan Cactus93.** tapi karena ada sesuatu hal terpaksa baru ku apdet sekarang. Maaf banget bagi yang udah nunggu apdetan fanfic ini. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk our princess Baekhyunee. Tetap sehat, selalu bahagia dan sukses ya. Cepatlah kau menikah dengan Chanyeol agar kebahagiaanmu lengkap/eaak. Maafkan aku hanya bisa memberimu kado sebuah fanfic dihari kelahiranmu itupun dengan cerita yang asdfghjkl. Pokoknya mah semoga kebaikan, kebahagian dan kesejahteraan selalu menyertaimu. Aamiin.

Chapter sebelumnya aku dapat repweh yang isinya pernah baca cerita seperti ini tapi dengan author yang berbeda. Jadi aku mau negasin mungkin cerita kami mirip tapi mirip bukan berarti sama, fanfic ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri. Dan jujur aku belum pernah membaca cerita yang katanya mirip itu. Jika pun ada yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, hanya sebatas beta reader dan memberikan beberapa masukan. Selebihnya hasil pemikiran ku sendiri. Aku tahu jika kemampuan menulisku masih dibawah author hebat yang lain dan terima kasih yang sudah memberikan repweh seperti diatas aku menghargai repweh apapun itu.

Oh iya satu lagi mungkin banyak yang terkecoh dengan status fanfic ini yang komplit tapi ternyata masih tebece, so yang komplit itu adalah cerita awalnya yang berjudul uncommitted, sedangkan commitment adalah sequelnya ya.

Once again, happy Birthday uri Baekhyun.

See you di next or last chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca nampak mendominasi meja di sudut ruangan. Berbagai botol minuman keras segala merk pun seakan ikut meramaikan meja itu. Entah sudah berapa botol yang telah dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol dalam kurun waktu dua jam terakhir. Lelaki itu juga tidak perduli akan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya saat ini, karena itu semua tidak sebanding dengan kekecewaan yang menyerang hati dan pikirannya.

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyesap kembali minuman beraroma keras itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan lain mencegah niatannya. Matanya memicing guna mengenali siapa pemilik tangan itu, pasalnya penglihatan Chanyeol mulai memburam akibat mabuk yang tengah dirasakannya. Dengan beberapa gelengan kepala, lelaki Park tersebut akhirnya mengenali sosok lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

Kris, berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan sana dengan sorot mata tajam yang mampu menembus kepala siapapun. Ekspresinya datar, namun Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa sang sahabat tengah menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru Chanyeol tak minat.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa begini caramu menyelesaikan masalah?" Kris mendengus." Apa kau pikir dengan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini Baekhyun akan kembali padamu?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Chanyeol sadarlah! Baekhyun sudah menentukan pilihannya. Dan kau harus bisa menerima keputusannya."

"Apa kau pikir-aku mampu?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Datang dan mengacaukan pesta pernikahannya dengan membawa Baekhyun kabur? Atau yang lebih gila menghajar lelaki Irlandia itu hingga tewas? Begitu yang kau inginkan?" jeda sejenak "dengar Yeol, jika kau mencintai Baekhyun hargai keputusannya, jangan siksa dirimu. Dan hentikan meminum itu! Aku sedang bicara serius padamu saat ini."

"Ocehanmu membuat kepalaku pening." Seru Chanyeol jengah.

"Chanyeol, aku-"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Kris _?_ Mengucapkan _selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau selalu bahagia_? Begitukah? _I'm not ready."_

Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dari celah bibir Kris ."kau tahu Yeol? Tidak semua orang yang kita cintai bisa kita miliki. Dan tidak semua orang yang saling mencintai bisa saling memiliki"

"Kita berbeda, Kris."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa belajar dari permasalahanku yang dulu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa menemukan pengganti Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Bagiku Baekhyun lah yang terbaik."

"Lantas, kenapa kau melepaskan genggaman tangannya?"

"Jangan memulai!"

"Chan-" Ucapan Kris tak berlanjut karena Chanyeol lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Ujar pemuda Park itu sembari meminum cairan pekat dalam gelas digenggamannya. Namun bukan Kris namanya jika lelaki itu menuruti permintaan sahabatnya, tidak disaat sang sahabat memerlukan dirinya.

Perlahan lelaki berdarah Cina-Kanada itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, obsidiannya hanya memandang lekat sang sahabat, berusaha menyelami perasaan yang tengah bercokol dihatinya.

"Chanyeol." Seru Kris membuka suara."aku tahu bahwa kau pasti jengah mendengar ocehanku, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Bangkitlah,yeol! Kembalilah ke Chanyeol yang dulu kukenal, jauh sebelum mengenal Baekhyun. Jujur saja, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya demi diriku setidaknya lakukanlah demi dirimu."

"Itu tidak mudah,Kris. Kurasa kau lebih tahu akan hal itu."

"Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, semuanya perlu waktu."

Kris mencibir "Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu keras kepala, Park?" Ejeknya.

"Dan apa kau tahu bahwa kau itu terlalu banyak bicara,Wu? Jadi lebih baik, enyahlah dari hadapanku!" balas Chanyeol dimana membuat atmosfer diandara mereka mencair,detik selanjutnya gelak tawapun pecah diantara keduanya. Kedua lelaki itu paham betul jika sudah melontarkan ejekan masing-masing bearti mereka mengingat kembali kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang pernah mereka lakukan semasa kuliah dulu yang tentu saja otomatis membawa mereka pada kenangan-kenangan lucu yang pernah mereka lewati.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah."ucap Kris disela-sela usaha menghentikan tawanya."Aku akan pergi, jadi jangan rindukan aku, mengerti?"

"Jika aku merindukanmu, maka aku akan langsung tidur denganmu,pirang."

"kau menjijikkan." Yang hanya dibalas kedipan mata oleh Chanyeol

Krispun akhirnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya, namun sebelum tangannya memutar knop pintu, lelaki itu membalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol, dimana menciptakan lekukan alis dari lelaki satunya. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chanyeol, Kris pun berujar.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahannya." Terdapat perbedaan intonasi dalam suaranya."jika kau telah siap, maka datanglah dan hormati keputusannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi jika tidak-" jeda sejenak." Silakan larilah dari kenyataan." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya erat.

 **Hyurien92**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Commitment.**

 **.**

 **Sequel of uncommitted**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast : Kris Wu**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Nicholas James Byrne**

 **.**

 **Guest Star : Benjamin Steven Adam**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Fluff, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rating M (untuk setting tempat, pemakaian bahasa, dan adegan eksplisif)**

 **tapi chapter ini kayaknya cukup T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **Bagian 4**

Seorang lelaki mungil tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin, tak sedetikpun _onyx_ kelamnya melewatkan setiap detail pahatan sempurna yang tengah dianugerahkan oleh sang pencipta kepadanya. Wajah rupawan, bibir tipis menggoda, bulu mata yang lentik bahkan eyesmile cantik yang acap kali diperlihatkannya. Entah kebaikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga mendapatkan anugerah tak ternilai seperti ini.

Teman-teman kuliahnya dulu bahkan sempat menobatkan gelar kepadanya sebagai lelaki tercantik seantero Universitas yang ada di Seoul. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok gadis yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang lelaki. Berlebihan memang, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia menyukainya.

Sejak sekolah Baekhyun sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan hanya karena parasnya yang rupawan ataupun sikap ramahnya pada siapa saja, melainkan segudang prestasi yang pernah diraihnya. Salah satunya Baekhyun pernah menjadi juara hapkido tingkat Nasional bahkan Internasional dengan beberapa medali emas yang berhasil diraihnya. sungguh Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok sempurna yang penah ada. Dan kesempurnaan itu akan terasa lengkap jika saja ia mampu bersanding dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun nyatanya dalam waktu beberapa menit kedepan ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup dari lelaki yang kalau boleh dikatakan sampai detik ini tak mampu mengisi ruang dihatinya. Ironis, karena terkadang harapan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Helaan nafas tipis meluncur dari celah bibirnya, dan itu berhasil mengundang perhatian dari lelaki yang tengah mempersiapkan setelan pernikahannya.

" _Baek, are you okay?"_ Tanya lelaki bermata biru itu sembari menghampiri Baekhyun.

" _I'm not Sure, Ben."_ Akunya Pasrah

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Sangat banyak,dan rasanya kepala ku mau pecah."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku jika bersedia. Aku pendengar yang baik jika kau lupa."

Senyum tipis terukir dibibir tipis Baekhyun dan sempat terbesit keraguan dalam benak lelaki itu untuk menceritakan permasalahannya. Pasalnya Ben adalah sahabat dekat James, entah bagaimana reaksi lelaki Eropa itu Jika nanti mengetahui bahwa dirinya belum menyerahkan hatinya pada James. Sebagai sahabat tentu Ben akan merasa kecewa tapi selain James, hanya Ben lah yang mengetahui permasalahannya, selain sahabat-sahabatnya di Korea.

"Sejujurnya aku ragu akan pernikahan ini. Aku ragu apakah aku mampu menyerahkan seluruh hidupku pada James." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya guna melirik raut wajah Ben, kiranya reaksi apa yang akan diberikan lelaki itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik terlewati Ben tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, seakan memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya."Jika kau bertanya apakah aku pernah mencoba mencintainya? tentu saja aku selalu mencoba, terus mencoba sampai-sampai rasanya aku hampir sinting. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus Chanyeol dihatiku, Ben." Langkah kakinya membawa Baekhyun ke dekat jendela gedung apartemennya menatap hiruk pikuk padatnya kota Dublin." Mungkin kau menganggap ku lelaki tidak tahu diri tapi jika kau berada diposisiku kau pasti tahu bagaimana situasiku saat ini. Satu sisi aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan James tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Hidup bersama seseorang yang tidak kau cintai bukanlah pilihan yang kau harapkan, sekalipun itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang kau miliki." Baekhyun membalik badan."katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan,Ben?!"

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut, mungkinkah Ben marah kemudian memakinya dan menyebutnya sebagai lelaki jalang karena telah mempermainkan hati sahabatnya? Atau mungkin pukulan? Jika benar, maka Baekhyun siap menerima apapun akibatnya. Refleks iapun menutup mata guna mengantisipasi pukulan yang akan diterimanya, biarlah nanti dia akan beralasan terbentur sesuatu jika di altar nanti wajahnya penuh lebam. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu baik wajah dan tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua mata dan Ben tepat berdiri didepannya dengan senyum ramah jauh diluar pemikirannya.

"Kau ingin tahu pendapatku?" seru Ben dengan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan di jawab anggukan ringan dari lelaki Byun tersebut."Memang sangat menyakitkan ketika kau mencintai seseorang dan ingin menikahinya tetapi orang tersebut tidak mencintaimu bahkan terpaksa menikahimu hanya karena sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut balas budi. Tapi, bukankah manusia diberikan anugerah yang bernama akal. Tentu Tuhan punya tujuan memberikan akal dalam setiap diri makhluk ciptaannya, salah satunya adalah berpikir. Bukan maksud merendahkanmu, tapi kau orang yang berpendidikan,Baek, dan kau pasti paham apa maksud ucapanku." Kemudian lelaki itu menggiring Baekhyun dan menghadapkannya pada cermin besar disana." Sudah menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah jika ada orang ingin membalas budi kepada orang lain atas segala kebaikannya walau orang tersebut tidak mengharapkannya. Tapi didalam kasusmu ini berbeda, Baek, kau tidak bisa menyerahkan hidupmu pada James hanya karena selama ini ia memberikan warna baru dalam setiap langkahmu. Kau bisa membalas semua hal yang dilakukannya dengan cara lain. Selalu bahagia contohnya. Aku yakin, sahabatku yang kaku itu lebih baik melihat kau bahagia bersama orang lain ketimbang hidup sengsara bersamanya. Percayalah, James pasti akan menerima apapun keputusanmu. Jadi hanya ikuti kata hatimu _my little boy."_

Baekhyun terdiam seakan mencermati setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Ben, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya lelaki mungil itu berbalik dan memeluk Ben erat, Tentu saja pelukan itu disambut baik oleh lelaki berdarah Eropa tersebut. Tangan besarnya pun merayap membelai lembut surai kelam Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Ben. kau begitu memahamiku." Seru Baekhyun disela-sela pelukan mereka."mungkin kau benar, aku tidak harus memberikan hidupku pada James, tapi kurasa semua sudah terlambat, semua orang telah berkumpul dan menantikan pemberkatan pernikahan kami. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan James, dan mengecewakannya lebih dari ini, Ben."

" _Are you sure?"_

" Hanya jika kau selalu ada untuk ku, Ben."

" _Anything for you, my little boy."_

Sebuah deheman menginterupsi acara pelukan dua lelaki berbeda _culture_ itu, keduanya pun melerai pelukan ketika menyadari James berdiri diambang pintu dengan bersedekap.

"Aku tahu kalian bersahabat walau belum lama saling mengenal, tapi perlu kuingatkan, bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah calon pengantinku, jadi aku tidak akan mentolerir jika kau Benjamin Steven Adam berusaha merebut Baekhyun dariku. Kau lakukan atau persahabatan kita selama puluhan tahun ini hancur."

"Idiot." Cibir James." Ya-ya, aku tahu sindiranmu itu wahai manusia sedingin es." Kemudain keduanyapun tertawa.

" _Sweety._ Satu jam lagi acara pemberkatan kita dimulai, jadi bersiaplah. Kutunggu kau dialtar. Dan kau Ben, jika kau membawa kabur Baekhyunku, maka kau akan mati ditanganku."

"Sinting."

Setelahnya Jamespun berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Ben yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan semuanya." Seru Ben memecah keheningan.

"Tidak Ben. aku tidak akan membatalkannya kecuali James yang meminta."

"Dan jika James tidak meminta?"

"Maka aku akan menerimanya."

"Kau begitu baik, Baekhyun. Belum pernah kutemukan orang sepertimu." Seru Ben sambil memakaikan jas ketubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada untukku, Benjamin!"

" _I promise!"_ kemudian Ben menyematkan setangkai mawar putih disaku jas Baekhyun sebagai sentuhan terakhir. "semoga kau selalu bahagia." Dan keduanyapun berjalan menuju tempat pemberkatan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan musik khas pernikahan bergaung di aula St Patrick's Catedral, seakan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan iringan pengantin, pun begitu dengan para undangan yang langsung berdiri menyambut kehadiran mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum guna menghormati setiap tamu undangan yang menyempatkan waktu menghadiri acara pernikahannya. Dan didepannya berdiri kokoh James dengan mengenakan setelan putih sama persis dengan dirinya. Senyum bahagia nampak tersungging dikedua bibir lelaki tersebut. Iris cokelat Baekhyun lantas meneliti satu persatu para undangan seperti tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang namun sepertinya Tuhan enggan berpihak kepadanya, membuat lelaki Asia tersebut menundukkan kepala menatap lantai seakan hal itu lebih menarik ketimbang apapun disekitarnya. Karena sejatinya Baekhyun sangat berharap bisa melihat Chanyeol sebelum dirinya diklaim oleh orang lain.

"Bahkan kau tidak hadir dalam pemberkatanku,Yeol." Lirihnya pilu.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun berlanjut selama beberapa detik hingga sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya mengembalikan atensi lelaki Byun tersebut. Ia menelengkan kepala mendapati sosok Yixing tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mempercayai lelaki Cina itu akan selalu ada untuknya seperti sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain Baekhyun pun memantapkan hati. Dengan satu tarikan napas Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju masa depannya dengan Yixing yang mengapit lengan kanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian keduanya sampai di altar pernikahan, Yixing memberikan tangan Baekhyun kepada James yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman oleh lelaki Irlandia itu. Melalui tatapan mata, Yixing mengisyaratkan kepada James untuk selalu membahagiakan Baekhyun. Setelahnya lelaki berdimple itu menghampiri Kris yang berada di deretan bangku pihak keluarga.

Berdiri bersebelahan, Baekhyun dan James nampak serasi, Baekhyun yang memiliki kecantikan dan bentuk tubuh yang tidak dimiliki oleh wanita wanapun dan James yang berwajah tampan dengan segudang kekayaan yang melimpahinya. sehingga mampu membuat pasangan lain akan iri pada di mulai dengan pbacaan pidato dari sang pendeta. Setelahnya pendeta itu lantas meminya Baekhyun dan James berdiri berhadapan bersiap untuk mengucap ikrar suci pernikahan mereka.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Nicholas James Byrne sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?" seru pendeta tersebut.

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka hendak mengucapkan kata 'ya', namun lidahnya terasa kelu ketika tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu, menatap luka dirinya. Cahaya mata yang biasanya Baekhyun lihat kini menghilang sehingga yang telihat dari sorot mata itu hanya kehampaan. Hatinya mencelos melihat lelaki yang hingga detik ini masih dengan kokohnya menempati ruang dihatinya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari memeluk sosok rapuh tersebut dan menyalurkan segenap cinta yang dimilikinya.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun mengundang rasa ingin tahu James, iapun menolehkan kepala mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Tidak ada ekspresi yang di berikan lelaki itu ketika melihat Chanyeol disana selain senyum ramah, hingga membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau membalas senyuman tersebut. Perlahan Chanyeol memasuki area pemberkatan itu dengan pandangan lurus hanya kepada Baekhyun. Langkahnya terhenti hanya beberapa meter dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, memperhatikan dengan lamat untuk yang terakhir kali. Keduanya terus berpandangan berusaha menyampaikan emosi masing-masing dengan James yang hanya menatap keduanya bergantian, entah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh lelaki Irlandia itu.

"Tuan Byun?" teguran itu menyentak Baekhyun, iapun tersadar dengan kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Maaf." Cicitnya

"Saya ulangi. Tuan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Nicholas James Byrne sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berharap Baekhyun mengubah keputusannya di detik terakhir. Namun semuanya kandas saat suara yang selalu menyebut namanya menjawab.

"Y-ya. Saya bersedia."

Membuat hatinya hancur tak bersisa dan bumi tempatnya berpijak seakan membelah tubuhnya.

"Tuan Nicholas James Byrne, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?"

Tak ingin membuat dirinya hancur lebih dalam, Chanyeolpun berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi sumber kehancurannya.

"Kris." Ujar Yixing "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menemani Chanyeol. Aku tidak yakin kali ini dia sanggup menghadapinya."

"Bukan aku, tapi kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Martini, Please."_

" _Yes,Sir."_ Angguk seorang bartender wanita dan segera membuat pesanan Chanyeol."sepertinya anda baru pertama kali ketempat ini." Sapa wanita itu disela-sela kelincahan tangannya meracik minuman.

"Kebetulan saya sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat papan nama didepan, jadi sekalian saja mampir." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengedarkan pandangan.

"Anda mampir disaat yang tepat." Serunya kemudian sekadar untuk mengakrabkan diri kepada Chanyeol Memang sudah keharusan bahwa setiap pegawai di bar itu bersikap ramah terhadap setiap pelanggan yang datang."semua orang disini sedang berpesta,sepertinya" lanjutnya dengan meletakkan minuman didepan Chanyeol.

Alis Chanyeol menukik mendengar pernyataan tersebut, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan bartender wanita itu.

"Ah, saya baru ingat bahwa anda pasti baru pertama kali datang ke kota ini." Jeda sejenak." Hari ini pernikahan salah satu konglomerat Dublin dengan lelaki berdarah Korea." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyesap minumannya terhenti." Saya tidak pernah berjumpa dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya, tapi kabarnya dia sangat manis dan cantik bahkan membuat semua wanita disini iri akan kecantikannya.

"Baekhyun lebih dari itu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Dan apa anda tahu?" lanjut wanita itu menggebu-gebu. "banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka pasangan yang serasi. Tuan James yang tampan dan suaminya yang juga tampan ah tidak, cantik. Apakah anda juga berpendapat sama?'

Hanya senyum kegetiran yang diberikan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"Saya berharap suatu saat nanti juga mendapatkan suami seperti ." serunya sambil terkikik dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah sang bartender.

"Kenapa sepertinya pernikahan Tuan James begitu disambut bahagia oleh semua orang?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Keluarga Byrne sangat disegani di kota ini bahkan saya rasa seluruh Irlandia. Mereka telah banyak membantu rakyat Irlandia dengan menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan yang layak. Bukan hal yang aneh bukan jika kami membalas kebaikan keluarganya walau sekedar merayakan pernikahan sang pewaris tahta." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan, dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh pemuda Park itu. Tidak ingin berkomentar lebih.

"Oh ya, apa yang membuat anda menginjakkan kaki di kota ini? Kalau saya lihat, sepertinya anda juga berasal dari Korea."

"Apa begitu kelihatan?"

"Aksen bahasa Inggris anda menunjukkan seperti itu. Saya sudah sering menjumpai banyak orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia jika anda ingin tahu.."

"Begitukah? Anda sering bepergian rupanya."

Wanita itu terkikik."ah tidak juga, hanya saja saya mempunyai banyak kenalan diluar sana. Jadi apa yang membawa anda datang kekota ini?" lanjut wanita itu mengembalikan topik.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering."Seperti yang anda katakan tadi, kalau hari ini adalah pernikahan Tuan James dan seorang pemuda berdarah Korea kebetulan pemuda itu adalah-" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, memilah sekiranya kata apa yang hendak dilontarkan berikutnya."seorang kerabat dekat saya, jadi-"

"Ahh, jadi anda datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan nya." Serobot bartender itu tanpa sungkan, entahlah,dia hanya merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sehingga tidak segan-segan bersikap sedikit tidak sopan.

"Ya,bisa dibilang seperti itu." Angguk Chanyeol sambil menyesap minumannya berusaha mengabui kegetiran dalam suara.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Silakan nikmati waktu anda." Seru bartender tersebut seraya tersenyum ramah kemudian melenggang pergi.

Selepas keprgian bartender itu, tidak ada hal bearti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jika biasanya pemuda itu tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menari bersama para wanita seksi dilantai dansa, namun kali ini Chanyeol enggan melakukannya. Fokus lelaki itu hanya satu, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tengah menghimpitnya. Apakah kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain? Maka seperti itulah rasa yang tengah dialami Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa yang saat ini kau lakukan,Baek?" racaunya seraya memainkan gelas didepannya." Apa saat ini kau tengah di pamerkan oleh suamimu kepada kolega dan rekan bisnisnya? Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu? Dan apa kau tahu rasa sakit yang tengah kualami sekarang?" lelaki itu kembali menghirup aroma minuman beralkohol itu."Kenapa kau tidak mengubah keputusanmu? Padahal aku jelas berdiri tidak jauh darimu. Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Apa ini hukuman darimu atas semua kesalahanku?" kemudiam Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik."kuharap James mampu membahagiakanmu."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan bukan dalam artian sebenarnya karena kenyataannya suara musik DJ di bar itu begitu keras hingga mampu memecahkan gendang telinga. Namun bagi Chanyeol sebising apapun disekitarnya tidak mampu menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Jiwanya begitu kosong dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya memainkan gelas di tangan disertai dengan berbagai pikiran yang dengan bangganya seperti tengah berlomba-lomba memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Usapan lembut di pundaknya menyentak pemuda Park itu. Merasa sudah hapal betul siapa gerangan yang tengah mendatanginya, Chanyeol pun enggan menolehkan kepala.

"Pergilah,Kris! Aku ingin sendirian saat ini." Usirnya tanpa ada maksud menyinggung sahabatnya. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku dengan berbagai macam ocehanmu!" namun bukannya berhenti usapan dipundaknya justru semakin terasa seakan sang pemilik tangan mengerti bahwa lelaki didepannya membutuhkan tempat untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Merasa Kris tidak mendengarkan permintaannya, Chanyeolpun menjadi kesal. Tidak bisakah Kris membiarkannya sendiri untuk saat ini? Hampir saja lelaki itu berkata kasar jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam, sistem motorik dalam tubuhnya seketika berhenti bekerja ketika mendengar suara indah itu. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Bahkan ditempat seramai ini suara Baekhyun begitu jelas terdengar. Chanyeol ingin menoleh memastikan pendengarannya tetapi takut ia akan menelan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Usapan dipundaknya pun menghilang, menegaskan kalau ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Kekehan kecut meluncur dari celah bibirnya."Aku pasti sudah mabuk. Mana mungkin Baekhyun ada disini."

"Chanyeol!"

Namun seruan itu kembali terdengar tetapi kali ini tidak sejelas sebelumnya. Benaknya bertanya, apakah Baekhyun berniat kembali padanya? Kenapa suaranya seperti tengah berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari jangkauan indera pendengarnya? Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lelaki Park itupun membalik badan, berharap melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Namun harapannya kandas detik itu juga , tidak ada Baekhyun disana selain puluhan orang yang tengah menari layaknya orang kesurupan.

Helaan napas kekecewaan ia keluarkan terpakaa menelan kembali pil pahit yang sempat ia singkirkan.. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun resmi menjadi milik orang lain seakan menamparnya telak. Tidak mungkin pria mungil itu ada di tempat ini walau sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di tempat itu, Chanyeolpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan memesan tiket kepulangannya ke Seoul untuk esok hari. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang baru beberapa menit lalu dipikirkannya berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Diameter bola mata Chanyeol membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya? Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana? Atau mungkinkah Chanyeol benar-benar telah mabuk hingga sosok Baekhyun begitu nyata dipenglihatannya? Iapun beberapa kali mengucek mata seakan memastikan kalau indera penglihatnya masih berfungsi normal, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan indahnya sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku tak mampu bergerak walau hanya melangkah mundur. Baekhyun mendatanginya dengan langkah lamat tanpa melunturkan senyumannya. Keduanya pun sekarang berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada sekat diantara mereka. Harum tubuh Baekhyun tercium oleh Chanyeol pun begitupun dengan aroma shampoo yang dipakainya.

"Chanyeol!" deru napas hangat Baekhyun membentur permukaan kulitnya."aku datang. Aku datang hanya untukmu." Kemudian memeluk erat pria Park tersebut.

Perlahan kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat berusaha membalas pelukan itu, jika ini mimpi Chanyeol berharap ia tidak pernah terbangun. Namun tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa hangat di pelukannya bahkan degupan jantungnya membuat Chanyeol menyadari jika ini adalah nyata.

"Baekhyun." Ucapnya tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan,iapun mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium aroma tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ya Chanyeol. Ini aku. Aku ada disini bersamamu."

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyunku." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Chanyeol dimana sukses membuat orang yang dimaksud tersenyum bahagia.

Pelukan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit,sampai akhirnya yang lebih tinggi melerai pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah_"

Ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut, sebab Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Ceritanya agak panjang. Kita cari tempat yang tepat jika kau ingin membahasnya."

Persetan dengan penjelasan yang terpenting Baekhyun kembali padanya. Dan Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang, di kawasan O'Connell Street, City Center. Dimana trotoar untuk pejalan kaki lebih lebar daripada kendaraan bermotor dan selalu ramai dikunjungi orang. O'Connell sendiri diambil dari nama salah seorang tokoh Irlandia yaitu Daniel O'Connell. Jalanan yang di tengah-tengahnya bertabur patung-patung dan monumen bersejarah dari tokoh-tokoh penting Irlanida. Bukan hanya itu, ada juga sebuah monumen yang cukup terkenal bernama The Spire of Dublin. Sebuah tiang yang menjulang keatas setinggi seratus dua puluh sentimeter. Keduanya pun lantas berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat. Beberapa orang yang melintas bahkan melirik kemudian tersenyum seperti tengah memuji pasangan tersebut. Bahkan ada tiga orang gadis remaja yang sempat menghentikan langkah dan mengambil gambar keduanya. Dimana salah satunya sempat berujar sesuatu yang sempat membuat Baekhyun tersipu

"Mereka sangat serasi. Aku iri terhadap mereka." Ujar gadis berambut sebahu.

"Kalau begitu segeralah mencari pasangan hidupmu." Timpal gadis lainnya. Kemudian ketiganya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berjalan berdua denganmu seperti ini." Seloroh Chanyeol membuka suara mempererat genggaman tangannya di jari lentik Baekhyun.

" _Hmm.._ kau benar,Yeol. Apalagi kita berjalan dipusat kota Dublin. Apa kau sadar banyak yang memperhatikan kita? Terlebih remaja-remaja tadi sempat mengambil foto kita. Kau tahu? Rasanya agak, aneh? Dan kuharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai mantan calon suami James"

"Itu karena kita memang pasangan serasi dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lagipula jangan fikirkan orang lain. Mereka tidak tahu rintangan apa yang telah kita lewati untuk bisa bersama seperti ini."

"Aku tahu, Yeol."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal james. Bagaimana kau bisa kabur dihari pernikahan kalian? Aku menyaksikan sendiri kau bersedia menjadi suaminya, yah walau aku tidak mendengar jawaban James setelahnya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya."Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mengikuti acaranya sampai akhir dan apa yang kau maksud dengan kabur? tidak ada yang kabur disini."

"Hei!" protes chanyeol tidak terima."Mana ada orang yang sanggup menyaksikan pernikahan orang yang dicintainya. Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?"

Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berniat menggoda lelaki itu."Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan menanyakan pernyataan yang jawabannya sudah kau ketahui dengan jelas."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering mendengarnya."

"Itu tidak sama Yeol. Ayolah katakan sekali lagi, kumohon." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya.

Mungkin bagi orang lain tatapan seperti itu mampu merobohkan pertahanan mereka, tetapi tidak bagi Chanyeol tatapan bak _puppy eyes_ itu sudah sering dilihatnya sehingga tidak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu! Kau terlihat konyol."

"Kau keterlaluan. Bahkan setelah semua ini kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu kepadaku. Dasar manusia es." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, iapun membuang muka sambil bersedekap.

Chanyeol membuang napas lelah, Baekhyun tetap seperti dulu begitu keras kepala dan sulit untuk dibantah. Seperti ini contohnya, hanya karena hal sepele membuat keduanya beradu mulut dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Jika sudah seperti ini mau tidak mau Chanyeol akan mengalah. Melelahkan memang tapi itulah indahnya mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela melepas semua image CEO nya demi lelaki yang di cintainya.

Lelaki itupun menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal namun menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" tawar Chanyeol berusaha membujuk kekasihnya.

"Apa?" timpal Baekhyun ketus dan itu mengundang kekehan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat ingin kau dengar itu berapa kalipun kau memintanya." Binar kebahagiaan langsung memancar dikedua belah mata Baekhyun." Asalkan kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pernikahan kalian."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali membuat Chanyeol khawatir jika kepala itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji Chanyeollie." Uh begitu manisnya sebutan itu.

"Sekarang kita cari tempat duduk dan ceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Chanyeol pun mengggiring Baekhyun untuk menduduki bangku yang kebetulan ada di depan sebuah etalase toko,

"Apa kau siap menceritakannya?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu sekedar memastikan kesiapan Baekhyun dan dijawab deheman oleh simungil.

"Kau tentu masih ingat, aku pernah mengatakan James adalah lelaki yang baik, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk."dan kebaikannya itu dia buktikan hari ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan seperti tengah menerawang."James melepaskan ku pergi."

 **.**

" _Tuan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Nicholas James Byrne sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?"_

" _Y-ya. Saya bersedia."_

" _Tuan Nicholas James Byrne, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?"_

 _Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa menit, menimbulkan krasak-krusuk di setiap undangan yang hadir. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia tatap lelaki Eropa itu untuk mencari jawaban atas keterdiamannya, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa selain tatapan tanpa arti yang juga ditujukan kepadanya._

" _Kris!"panggil Yixing." apa yang James tunggu? Baekhyun sudah bersedia, lantas kenapa dia juga tidak menjawab yang sama?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Baby. James sepertinya tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu." Krispun sama herannya dengan kekasih ataupun para undangan._

" _Apa kemunculan Chanyeol membuat James berubah pikiran? Tapi apa pengaruhnya? Pernikahan telah berlangsung."_

" _Pernikahan tidak akan berlanjut jika ada pihak yang keberatan, Baby."_

 _._

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Silakan lanjutkan acaranya." Perintah James penuh kesopanan dan pendeta itupun mengangguk kemudian berdehem sebelum mengulangi ucapannya._

" _Saya ulangi. Tuan Nicholas James Byrne, bersediakah kau menerima Tuan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan? Menemaninya baik suka maupun duka?"_

" _Aku-"James menggantungkan kalimatnya."tidak bersedia." Ucapnya tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Mengundang keheranan bagi semua yang hadir._

" _Apa yang dia lakukan?" pekik Yixing, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menoleh kearahnya._

" _Baby, pelankan suaramu!"_

" _Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melihat adikku tersakiti lagi." Hampir saja yixing menghampiri James jika Kris tidak segera mendekapnya erat."Lepaskan aku, Kris! Akan kuberi pelajaran pada investor itu."_

" _Tenanglah, baby. Percaya padaku ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kris terus berusaha memenangkan calon suaminya._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Diam dan saksikan saja."_

" _Kau-"_

" _Percaya padaku."_

" _Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, kau akan menerima pembalasanku." Ancam Yixing sementara Kris hanya memberikan senyum sebagai balasan._

 **.**

" _Tuan James."tegur sang pendeta_

" _Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, pak pendeta."_

 _Mata Baekhyun membola."James, apa yang-"_

" _Maaf kan aku sweety. Aku tidak bisa menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, walnya aku berpikir dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan belajar mencintaiku seperti yang sering kau katakan. Namun kehadiran Chanyeol dan melihat ekspresi luka diantara kalian, aku sadar bahwa selamanya aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di hatimu."_

 _Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca."James-"lirihnya._

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebenarnya aku ingin egois dengan terus mempertahankanmu. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, egois bukanlah sifatku. Tidak jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang berharga itu hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membahagiakanmu."ucapan James begitu tulus dan itu membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya._

" _sstt.. Jangan menangis, sweety! Jangan lagi." James pun mengusap lembut pipi basah Baekhyun. "sekarang pergilah! Aku melepasmu." Disertai senyuman lembut._

 _Penyesalan hadir dihati Baekhyun."Maaf kan aku James, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh."_

" _Kau tidak bersalah, sweety. Kau hanya menuruti kata hatimu."_

 _Ben yang sedari tadi diam kini berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Iapun memeluk sahabat barunya itu._

" _Kau bebas sekarang, pergi dan temuilah masa depanmu. Bukankah kau tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa membalas kebaikan kalian, terutama kau James. Kau begitu baik kepadaku."_

 _Senyum lapang lantas terukir di bibir tebal James." hidup dengan bahagia, hanya itu yang kuminta. Berjanjilah kau akan memenuhinya."_

 _Anggukan kepala Baekhyun berikan, iapun kemudian berlari menyusul Chanyeol setelah menerima pelukan terakhir dari sahabat dan mantan calon suaminya._

" _Kau melakukan hal yang tepat, my friend. Aku bangga padamu." Seru Ben disertai rangkulan hangat di pundak sahabatnya._

" _Rasanya begitu nyaman setelah melepas kepergianya." Aku James, membiarkan pendeta dan sebagian besar tamu undangan meninggalkan gereja itu. Entah apa yang akan muncul di halaman utama surat kabar Irlandia besok, pernikahan investor yang gagal kah? James tidak ingin memperdulikannya._

" _Kurasa kali ini wajahmu akan memenuhi semua media di seluruh Irlandia." Kelakar Ben._

" _Bukankah wajahku sudah sering menghiasi media massa maupun media elektronik di seluruh dunia,jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang heran." Jawab james penuh percaya diri dan membuat Ben berekspresi ingin muntah._

" _Tuan James!" itu Kris yang memanggil, membuat kedua sahabat itu menolehkan suara kesumber kepala." Terima kasih" lanjutnya seraya mengajak James untuk bersalaman._

" _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, Tuan Wu."_

" _Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa padamu,Tuan James." Kali ini Yixing yang bersuara."selain terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya."_

" _Tidak perlu sungkan, Tuan Zhang. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan ku juga."_

" _Kau begitu mulia."_

" _Tapi sayang." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba"si bodoh itu pergi tanpa mengetahui apa-apa selain apa yang sudah dilihatnya."_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak menyangka James akan berbuat serti itu." Gumam Chanyeol

"Aku berhutang budi padanya, Yeol. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sanggup membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini."

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. James bukanlah manusia melainkan malaikat."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala"berjanjilah suatu saat nanti kita akan menemuinya kembali,Yeol!"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Baek."

Setelahnya tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang lebih memilih melihat indahnya kota Dublin dimalam hari sementara Chanyeol tengah berusaha menyusun rentetan kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Serius, kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu disaat ia ingin mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Baekhyun?

"Baek!" seru lelaki itu setelah menelan ludah guna membahasi tenggorokan dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol menanti kalimat apa yang hendak lelaki tinggi itu lontarkan selanjutnya."Aku-"jeda sejenak" aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku padamu selama ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sebrengsek malam itu. Sebenarnya saat aku melihat sorot kekecewaan dimatamu aku ingin sekali merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku dan saat kau pergipun ingin sekali aku berlari mengejarmu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki ku, hingga aku melakukan hal sebaliknya." Baekhyun hanya diam mencermati setap kata yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Saat kau menghilang, aku berusaha mencarimu bahkan bertanya kepada Yixing sekalipun, tapi kau hilang bak ditelan bumi. Aku begitu frustasi sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Kepergianmu membuatku menyadari akan perasaanku selama ini. Ketika kau menghubungiku harapanku untuk kembali memilikimu sungguh besar tapi semua hancur ketika aku mendengar suara pria lain di belakangmu." Kini jemari besar itu menggenggam jemari kecil Baekhyun."Cinta adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan kepada setiap umatnya, sungguh sangat disayangkan jika kita tidak mensyukuri atas nikmat yang telah ia berikan. Dan Tuhan memang sempat memisahkan kita beberapa waktu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan bagi kita untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu dan maukah kau memberikan kesempatan itu kepadaku? Mungkin aku bukan lelaki yang sempurna tapi aku akan berusaha menyempurnakan hidupmu."

Air mata jatuh menghiasi pipi mulus Baekhyun, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol selama ini menderita seperti dirinya. Manusia terkadang begitu egois, dan Baekhyun sempat memilih sisi egois tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, bukannya mendapat jawaban tapi malah melihat lelaki tercintanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela tangisan."Kenapa kau lama sekali menyadarinya?"

"Maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." sesal Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin mendengar kalimat itu."

"Dan sekarang kau telah mendengarnya."

"Kau idiot, kau bodoh dan kau adalah lelaki paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini Park Dobby sialan!"

Bukannya tersinggung Chanyeol justru senang mendengar rentetan ejekan yang diucapkan Baekhyun, dan apa itu tadi? Park Dobby? _Uhh_ begitu manis sebutan itu jika terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" goda Chanyeol

"Haruskah aku memberikan jawaban padahal kau sudah tahu sendiri apa jawabanku? idiot!"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, merasa senang telah menggoda prianya. Ia pun segera memeluk Baekhyun guna menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pun begitu dengan lelaki satunya.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih kau telah memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku."

"Rasa cintaku lebih besar daripada rasa benciku padamu,Yeol. Dan jangan lupa berterima kasihlah pada James."

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu. Dan akupun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan yang diberikan James. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Disertai dengan ciuman lembut di kepala Baekhyun.

Cukup lama keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti ini, tidak perduli jika ada yang menganggap mereka aneh. Toh tidak ada yang mengenali keduanya.

"Bawa aku pulang, Yeol." Pinta Baekhyun saat melerai pelukan." Bawa aku kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya kita berada."

Manik kelam Chanyeol menatap lekat mata sipit Baekhyun."Aku akan segera membawamu ke istana dimana hanya ada kau sebagi ratunya." Bisik Chyanyeol seraya mempersepit jarak diantara mereka.

Baekhyun menutup mata ketika dirasa hangat nafas Chanyeol menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Tak bersenggang lama bibir keduanyapun bertemu menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing, Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana sensualnya gerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya, dan ia menyukainya.

Yang lebih tinggi akhirnya melepas bibir yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang besar, Chanyeolpun berucap.

"Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku!"

 **END**

 **Cuap-cuap sedikit:**

 **Akhirnya selesai, tamat alias ending. Tidak perlu dijabarkan ya apa jawaban Baekhyun atas permintaan Chanyeol, karena Readers pasti sudah bisa menebak sendiri. Maaf jika last Chapter ini membosankan, jujur sempat kena WB ketika melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terlepas membosankan atau tidak, aku sudah berusaha untuk aku yakin ada di antara kalian yang pasti menantikan ending cerita ini.**

 **Apdet jamaah bareng Azova10; Dobbyuudobby; Kang Seulla; cactus93. Monggo dicek ya story mereka. Dan Maaf aku apdetnya terlambat dari jadwal yang udah ditentukan.**

 **Baidewei ada yang ngerasa ketipu gak? Berpikir jika sad end tapi ternyata happy end. Hahaha(ketawa nista). Temenku waktu ngeliat aku ngerjain chapter ini sempat mikir kalo sad end lho dan dia langsung mutusin gak mau baca atau paling tidak mempersiapkan mental dulu. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu kok, dari awal mutusin bikin sequel endingnya emang udah aku tentuin, hanya perlu ngedramatisir lah sebelum mencapai akhir.**

 **Katanya cuap-cuap dikit, ini mah cuap-cuap panjang.**

 **Okelah terima kasih untuk setiap readers yang membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan dan meninggalkan jejak; Aeriaa, Ssuhoshnet; Yoldobiyol; Yayahunnie; FlashMrb, Parkobyunxo; Baekhyeol; Dee Stacia(Unfaedah banget repwehnya mamake, sekali doang pula. Hahaha); Chenma; Inibaek; Parkcby; Byun; YuseongHan88; Shjilove; Eka915; Parkhyun47; Cactus93(my chagy); Jongdaelz( terakhir ku tahu lebih sibuk dengan real life); TaeHyun; Baekchanri; C(guest); Nanaacho; Micopark; Luhanssi; CB; Maksute925; Ellaqomah; Princessbaechan; Byunae18; WuRenzi; Pinkbanana13; CussonsBaekby; Guest; Baekagain; Byun Jaehyunee; JongTakGu(lu kagak nongol lagi tong di lapak gue); Chanslumiere; Dini695; ByunB04; Jakunnya Baek; Guest ssi; ChanLovesbaek; Wilda Lim; LordLoey; Anisafu; Ricon65; Rao; Rizkaa; Leeminoznurhayati; Cbsforlayf; Randommedy; Byunbaekhill; BunnyJoon; Myungie; Laxyovrds; Parkd; Shintaaulia23; Ay; 90rahmayani; Yousee; Adndpwh; Innocent Vee; Freakfyducky04; Anjar913 dan juga yang hanya menjadi siders. Terima kasih banyak atas semua komentar yang kalian tinggalkan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan menulis pename kalian dan juga maaf jika ada yang tidak disebut, yang jelas aku membaca semua jejak yang kalian tingalkan.**

 **Aku tahu bahwa semua karyaku masih jauh dari kata sempurna, jangan kan sempurna, baik aja kagak. Hahahha semoga kedepannya skill menulisku meningkat agar aku bisa mempersembahkan karya yang kalian inginkan.**

 **Oh iya bagi yang menunggu update an 30 days, sebenarnya fanfic itu udah selesai ku remake, hmm lumayan lama sih. Hanya saja author aslinya sedang sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerjaannya jadi belum punya waktu senggang untuk melihat hasil remakenya. Tapi dia berjanji secepatnya akan di selesaikan. Jadi mohon bersabar ya. Oh iya, aku tidak tahu seperti apa pernikahan di gereja jadi aku mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penjelasannya.**

 **Last. Sepertinya aku mempublish fanfic ini di tanggal 27 Agustus 2016 dan tamat di 25 Juli 2017. Kurang lebih 11 bulan bearti. Hmmm gaya bener ya fanfic abal-abal aja ngerjainnya hampir setahun. Hahahhaa biarin lah yang penting TAMAT-SELESAI- ENDING.**

 **Oh iya ceritanya pernikahan James-Baekhyun tertutup ya jadi rakyat Irlandia gak ada yang tahu klo mereka batal menikah. Dan tolong lupakan perihal pendeta dan undangan yang mulutnya pada gak ember. hehehe**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih ya atas perhatian teman-teman semua akan fanfic ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di next ff**

 **Love you**


End file.
